Love As We Know It
by kaybee07
Summary: Bella's a college graduate looking for a new roommate. She decides moves in with her best friend's brother and his dog not at all looking for love. What happens when it comes knocking on her doorstep anyway? All Human. E/B, A/J, R/E.
1. Dog Sitting

**Hey guys its been a while since I've written. After reading some fanfictions, I was inspired to write one of my own. I hope you enjoy my story. I will update as much as possible, but between a full time job and college it could be difficult. I love reviews, because they inspire me to keep writing. I also love getting ideas and don't mind criticism. So please review and let me know what you think. I also am no English scholar, so it is very likely there are grammatical errors. If so I am sorry. I try to proof read the best I can, and I have terrible patience when it comes to that stuff. Also i realize it may not be very long, but they will get longer. I know how much of a pain it can be when a story is too short, so my goal is to have long chapters. This is just to get it started. Anyway enjoy ****J****.**

**This story has been newly revised and reposted by my lovely beta reader WickedLovelyInk'd. So, in the next 6 chapters I give her a huge thanks for fixing any grammar and spelling problems the story had when I originally posted it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"I'm really am very sorry Miss Swan. I understand you've lived here since you moved to Los Angeles, but we really have no choice but to shut the complex down. As you know things are not running the way they should be. There are too many fire hazards with the electrical systems, all of the appliances are getting too old to be worth fixing, and that is honestly only the beginning of the issues here. We simply just do not have the funds to take care of it all," said Mr. Anderson, the worker at the front desk, regrettably "not to mention our manager is moving out of state."

"Are you sure there is absolutely nothing that can be done?" I asked dismally, "Like you said, I've lived here for over 4 years. You guys have been very understanding of my financial situations and worked with me considerably on it. I'm not sure anyone else will show the amount of patience you do."

"No, I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done. Have you considered a roommate? It will be a tremendous help if you found someone to live with that can help you pay the rent. Many apartment buildings have bulletin boards of people looking for roommates, or maybe you could find a friend to move in with you? I'm sorry this is such an inconvenience for you. If you need any help finding another complex let me know. We won't be shutting these apartments down for a month, so you do have some time." he replied.

"Thank you so much Mr. Anderson. I've never thought of having a roommate, but I'll look into it. Thanks for letting me know about this ahead of time. Have a nice day." I said as cheerfully as I could at that moment. I couldn't believe my home was being closed down. This place had so many memories for me, and the just thought that I would no longer be able to call it a home was devastating.

Four years ago when I graduated from my high school in Phoenix, I wanted nothing more than to move away. My mom had just remarried, and I felt She and Phil needed time to connect without me around. So, I convinced myself that moving to Los Angeles to pursue my love of photography and writing was a good step. Turns out it was the best decision I have ever made.

I went to college, and I graduated with a major in photography and a minor in journalism a few months ago. I met my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, in the very apartment building they are about to tear down. Of course, Rose and Alice realized what a dump the place was over a year ago and decided to move out and get an apartment together in a nicer area. If I would have known then that they would be tearing the complex down, I would have gone with them. Now I'm stuck without friends to move in with, because their lease on the two bedroom apartment was not up for another year. I don't have the money to get another apartment by myself, so it looks like I have no choice but to get a roommate. Unfortunately, the idea of living with a complete stranger terrified me. With that in mind I quickly started walking towards work.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said the minute I walked through the door. Nice as Mike could be, he is a bit of a gnat. The harder I try to swat him away, the worse he gets. Dealing with his persistent bantering about me going on a date with him is enough to make anyone not want to put up with guys, and I already had issues with them without his help.

"Hello Mike." I replied walking over to the catalogs I left off at yesterday.

I work at the nearby library in town. When I got my degree in photography; I quickly discovered that there aren't many career options out there in that particular field. Luckily, I loved reading and writing so I felt working at the library was a good choice. I was right to an extent. While I love my job and everything about it, the pay is not what I need to make a good living. It gets me by, but I run on a very tight budget. This is another reason I didn't move in with Alice and Rose last year. I couldn't afford the apartments they wanted to move into, and I refused to let them pay the rent for me. Of course between Alice's boyfriend Jasper being there 24/7 and Rosalie's different guy every week, I wasn't too keen to move in with them anyway. Not that I didn't love Jasper like my own brother, but seeing the love between them was enough to make anyone sick.

"Hey Bella, Alice is on the phone for you." I heard Mike say, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good, I need to talk to her anyway." I said to myself taking the phone from him, "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Hey Bella! guess what! My brother is moving into town! He just finished Med School at Dartmouth in New Hampshire, and he is coming here to work with my dad at the hospital. I'm so excited! I haven't seen him in months!" She practically shouted in my ear.

Alice constantly rants about how amazing her brother is, but I've never had the opportunity to meet him. He didn't come visit too often, and the week he did I was out in Phoenix visiting my mother.

"Wow Alice that's great. Maybe I'll finally get to meet the infamous Edward Cullen your always talking about." I said rolling my eyes.

I knew she could hear the sarcasm rolling off my tongue. Alice has been trying to introduce me to her brother since the day we met. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was trying to play matchmaker, which bothered me more than anything else. I hated being set up with guys. There's a reason they stopped letting parents decide who you were going to marry, and it wasn't so your friends could take over.

"Oh don't be a fuddy duddy Bella. Your going to love him whether you like it or not. Anyway, that's why I was calling in the first place. Edward wants to get together with the family tonight for dinner, and I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?" she asked rather reluctantly.

"What is it?" I inquired curiously.

"Well Edward has this dog, Belle. She's a golden retriever, and he loves her to death. The problem is since he just moved in to his apartment, he hasn't had the chance to unpack everything. Belle is still a puppy, and he's afraid to leave her at the apartment alone in case she tears into the boxes. I was wondering if you would dog sit for him while we go to dinner. It'll give you a chance to meet him, and he can still go out with the family tonight without having to worry about her!" she begged, "Ill pick you up and take you in to meet him, so you don't feel awkward. Pleeeeaaassseeee Bella? I'll be your BEST friend!"

"Alright Alice calm down. You're already my best friend, and I don't have a problem dog sitting for him. I love dogs, well animals in general really. Her name is pretty similar to mine though. That could get confusing. Anyway, with all the excitement I forgot to tell you what I found out today," I replied thinking back on what Mr. Anderson told me."

"Thank you Bella! You're the best! And what did he tell you?" she responded.

"Well he told me today that the building is being torn down, and I have a month to find a new apartment." I told her, " So basically, I have to find a roommate and a new place to live.

"Oh really?" she said almost happily, " Well I'm sure you will have no problem finding a roommate. Look at the bright side though, at least you get to move out of that dump. I'm glad they're tearing it down. And since you are getting a roommate you can find something much nicer."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I have to let go sometime. Anyway when are you coming to pick me up?" I asked dropping the subject. It still bothered me to think about moving in with a stranger.

"I'll be there around 6:00. I better go though. My boss is getting irritated with me. Ill see you in a few hours!" she said cheerfully.

"Alright see you tonight Alice." I replied.

Alice works for Chic Magazine with Rose. Its one of the biggest magazines in LA. Alice and Rose are so obsessed with fashion that I wasn't surprise when they both got jobs there. Alice went to school and got a degree in Fashion, while Rose got a degree in business. I'm pretty sure they're planning on taking over the company one day. They both received so many promotions so quickly that they're only about two steps under the big boss of the company.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was about 4:00. I get off at 5:00 so that gave me an hour to grab something to eat and go home to change. I sat back down to work on my catalog, and impatiently waited for the hour to pass.

EPOV

I looked around the apartment seeing all the boxes scattered everywhere. I couldn't believe I just left the comfort of a cozy town to deal with the hustle and bustle of LA. The city was so busy and overpopulated, I just knew claustrophobia was going to set it. Unfortunately, I also knew passing up the chance to work with my dad, and be close to my family would have been a stupid move on my part.

I watched Belle run laps around my apartment. I swear that dog had more energy than a kid with candy or, even worse, Emmett with candy. I hope Alice's friend would be up to handling her tonight. I was still a little hesitant to leave her here with a stranger. I know how much of a handful she can be, and the thought of Alice's friend getting annoyed and leaving her to destroy the apartment was not a good one.

As if she knew I was thinking about her, she leapt in my lap and started licking my face. As crazy as the dog is, I love her more than any girl that could possibly come into my life. Relationships were such a pain in the neck I didn't even bother with them anymore. The last relationship I was in, with a girl named Lauren, ended horribly. We were together for about 8 months, and it was my personal living hell. She was so obnoxious and clingy and controlling that when I finally did get up the nerve to dump her, she followed me around until I moved. So to a degree I was as ready as ever to get away from her and that place.

"Hey dude, are you going to get out of la la land and help me put this bed together, or am I going to have to throw this piece of wood at you!" Emmett yelled from the other room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back now standing up from the couch. I guess he thought it would be funny, because he threw the piece of wood at me anyway, hitting me in the head with it.

"Oww! You moron! I told you I would be here in a second!" I yelled back rubbing my head and walking into the room.

Emmett was my best friend from med school. When I told my dad about him he offered him a position at the hospital to. So Emmett, more than ready to get out of New Hampshire and embrace city life and city girls, followed me to LA. We decided not to live together again after getting a taste of each others personalities last year. While I was quiet and didn't enjoy having people in our apartment all hours of the night, Emmett was the complete opposite. He knew if he lived with me again, he wouldn't be able to embrace LA to its fullest.

"Man where the hell is the other piece. It's the last piece and were done with the bed!" he said standing up. I looked around and saw what he meant. Without that piece my bed would be completely lopsided. I searched the room, but didn't see it. Oh, wait he did just throw a piece of wood at me.

"You just threw it at me you idiot. If Belle's eaten it, you're replacing it." I said walking into the living room, "I guarantee Belle has snatched it up by now and is chewing on it as we speak."

"Oh don't be too quick to jump to conclusions." Emmett replied looking slightly concerned. He knew how disastrous she could be.

"Belle! Where are you?" I yelled across the apartment. I walked into the living room and saw her chewing the very piece we were looking for. I gave Emmett an 'I told you so' look before walking over to her, "Belle I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but you aren't going to eat everything in this apartment. It might be time for a kennel."

I looked at the piece she had, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it didn't have any bite marks. She must have noticed it right before we needed it.

"You are not putting my Belle in doggy jail!" Emmett protested grabbing the piece and finishing the bed, " she just doesn't know any better yet!"

"Well she better learn. I had entirely too much to pay for in our last apartment. At least now she is house trained." I said remembering the state my last apartment was in when we left. She had torn the carpet to shreds and most of the furniture too. Did I mention the furniture did not belong to me. She had peed all over the carpet, which made the apartment smell horrible. It was a complete nightmare.

At that moment, I heard a knock at the door. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:15.

"That must be Alice and her friend." I said getting up. I opened the door and was tackled by Alice. It's been months since I've seen her, so I wasn't surprised in the slightest. Alice may be tiny, but her rambunctious personality makes up for it.

"Oh Edward! I missed you so much! I can't wait to catch up!" she said bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny.

"Calm down Alice! I missed you to!" I told her finally looking around to her friend who was standing rather timidly away from us.

My mouth dropped when I saw her. This had to be the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had long wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and big beautiful brown eyes that weren't tainted with make up. She was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that made her look extremely down to earth instead of overly concerned with her appearance, like most girls. You could see the red forming on her cheek when she saw my eyes travel up and down her body. It made her even more beautiful than she already was. Alice saw me ogling and smiled.

"Edward this is Bella. Bella this is my brother, Edward." she said introducing us. Her name was Bella. Of course, she had to have a beautiful name to. I did name my dog Belle for a reason. I tried to avert my thoughts in a different direction, considering she was Alice's friend and relationships usually ended terribly for me.

"Hello." Bella said, holding out her hand.

"Hi!" I replied taking it, "Thank you so much for coming to watch Belle on such short notice. I hope you came prepared. She can be quite the handful."

"Oh I'm sure we will get along great," she told me, smiling "I love dogs."

At that moment Belle came in and jumped into Bella's arms licking her face.

"Wow, I've never seen her take to someone that quickly!" I was completely taken aback, "She normally hides in a corner when someone new walks in."

Hearing footsteps I turned to see Emmett practically stomping towards us. He was so large he usually couldn't help but to make noise when he walked. The guy had led feet.

"Guys this is Emmett, my buddy from med school. He is moving into this building to and working at the hospital with dad." I said introducing him. Both Bella and Alice looked at each other with a smirk.

"Hi Emmett! You should meet our friend Rose." Alice said excitedly, already forming evil matchmaking plans in her head.

"Alice, do you ever get tired of being a matchmaker?" I replied knowingly. Emmett, of course, was as oblivious as ever.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Bella said smiling at me, "Hey Emmett, I'm Bella." she said walking over to shake his hand. When she started to walk though she tripped, and I reached out on instinct to catch her. She quickly looked up at me turning even redder, and I noticed she was even more beautiful up close.

"Sorry," she said obviously embarrassed pulling out of my arms. Emmett immediately started laughing.

"Man your clumsy. I like you already!" he said still laughing as he walked over and pulled her into a bear-like hug.

"Oh shut it!" She replied hitting him. I was surprised. They acted like brother and sister right off the bat.

"Well I guess we better get going." Alice said pulling me out the door.

"Yeah I better run to. I have to go hit up the party scene!" Emmett agreed following them out.

"Well you'll probably see Rose then. She's usually the center of attention at the clubs. Go to Club Aqua, it's the best club in LA, and she is always there." Bella suggested, giving him a hug as he walked out.

"Alright I'll be sure to check it out. What does she look like?" He asked curiously.

"Oh long blonde hair… you wont be able to miss her." Alice said smiling.

"Alright Bella, Belle's food is in the kitchen cabinet. Other than that just take her outside after she eats, and don't let her get out of your sight. Thank you again. I really appreciate this!" I told her following Alice out. I still couldn't believe how beautiful Bella was. I just hope she was prepared to handle my insane dog, and that Belle doesn't chase her off too soon.

BPOV

I watched them leave shutting the door and locking it behind me. I still couldn't get the image of those incredible green eyes out of my head. I haven't seen a guy as good looking as him in a while. His hair was a bronze color I have never seen before. It looked like it was styled to be slightly messy. I tried to get him out of my mind though. He is Alice's brother after all. I knew she didn't mind, but it could get a little weird. Edward looked way out of my league anyway. He would never be interested in someone as plain as me.

I looked around and saw Belle sitting and staring at me, curious.

"What are you looking at?" I asked walking over and stroking her. I stood up and looked around his apartment. It was amazing. It was open concept with the kitchen opening up to a large entertainment area. In the living room, there was a huge window overlooking the city. This had to be my favorite part. There was a hall down one side that had two bedrooms and a bathroom. I walked in one of the bedrooms, and saw a gorgeous piano sitting in it. There were also bookcases loaded with books. This looked like it was the only room that was finished. I looked in his bookcase and saw many of my favorite books in it like Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights. The guy had good taste. I looked around and saw Belle sitting there.

"Come on Belle, lets get you some food!" I said to her walking into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for her to finish, so I gave it an hour and walked her outside. It was obvious she loved being outside. She jumped around like crazy when I pulled out the leash, and nearly dragged me down the stairs when I opened the door. I already loved this dog.

Coming back into the apartment after she finished her business, I figured I would put in a movie since he already had his couch and TV where they needed to be. Belle jumped into my lap and we stayed that way until we both drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

When we got to the restaurant I recognized my parents immediately, they were sitting at the same table we did the last time I was here. This was my parents favorite place, and they almost always sat at the same table.

"Oh Edward, its wonderful to see you dear!" My mom said jumping up to hug me.

"I hope your settling into your apartment. Have you found a roommate yet?" my dad asked also standing up and hugging me.

"I'm settling pretty well. I still have some unpacking to do, so Alice's friend Bella is dog sitting for me. I would hate for Belle to tear into my boxes. I haven't found a roommate yet though. I have to find someone who can tolerate my dog." I told them sitting down at the table.

"You know Edward, you should talk to Bella. She needs a roommate as well now that the complex she is living in is being torn down." Alice said, excited. It seemed she had been ready to get this out since she came to my door.

"That's a great idea! Then you wouldn't have to live with someone you don't know. At least Bella and Alice are friends, so you know she's decent." my mom answered, just as excited.

"I don't know. I mean we just met tonight. Not to mention she might not be comfortable living with me." I told them, "Besides I should probably see how she fairs with Belle first. She might already be annoyed with her."

"Oh Edward, Bella loves dogs, and she is a lot like you. She's quiet, loves to read, isn't much for partying, hates shopping, and loves old music." Alice informed me," She would be a perfect roommate."

"It sounds like you two would get along perfectly. You might want to consider it." Dad said, also agreeing with her.

"I won't rule it out." I replied making Alice smile bigger if that was possible.

The truth is, I was terrified at the idea of living with Bella. Her beauty was intimidating, and I'm almost positive it would be difficult to keep it on a strictly roommate basis.

"Well Edward are you ready to start work next week?" My dad asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh absolutely. Emmett is as well. It was really great of you to offer him a position to. I'm hoping you will get to meet him soon. I'll warn you now though, he is about as hyper as Belle at times." I told him.

"Oh I'm sure we'll love him. As long as he is professional in the work place, we'll have no problems." my dad replied, taking a bite of his dinner.

"He is very serious about his work. He knows how easy it is to mess something up in this profession, so he leaves the goofing off for when he isn't doing something important." I replied.

We chatted for a couple more hours until I looked at my watch and saw it was around 10:00. Bella had been there for over 3 hours with Belle.

"Well guys its been great catching up with you, but I really should get going. I don't want to leave Bella to deal with Belle too long." I said standing up. Honestly I was anxious to get back and see Bella again.

"Alright, well we have to get to together again soon. Its been too long since we've gotten to spend time with you. I love you." My mom said, pulling me in for another hug and kissing my cheek.

"Ill see you at work on Monday. Try to get settled in." my dad said walking me out.

"Hey Edward, do you mind driving Bella home? I really should run by and see Jasper before I go home. He's been sick, and I want to bring him some soup." Alice asked following us out.

"No problem. Speaking of Jasper, I think its time I met him. I mean he's only been your boyfriend for a year. I don't see why you didn't introduce us the last time I was here." I said now hugging her.

"Oh Edward, stop complaining, I'm sure you will love him as much as mom and dad do. Besides he was out of town visiting family with Rosalie last time you were here. They are twins. I wonder if Emmett found her?" She replied

"Alice you really should stay out of it, and let whatever happens, happen." I told her walking her to her car.

"You know that's not how I am. Its only a matter of time before I get started on you and Bella!" She answered swiftly kissing me on the cheek and jumping into her yellow Porsche before I could respond. Oh great, I thought, that's the last thing I need.

I got in the car and hurried home. When I walked through the door the sight that met my eyes made me laugh out loud. Bella was asleep on the couch with Belle spread out on top of her. When Belle noticed me come in she gently got off Bella, as if she didn't want to wake her, and came over to me. I petted her and looked around the apartment. It didn't look like Bella had any problems.

Bella was an angel when she was sleeping. I walked over to my closet and pulled a blanket out of it. I covered her up slowly running my hand across her smooth face. I knew right then that this would be more difficult than I thought. I hated to leave her on the couch so I picked her up bridal style and moved her to my bed. I would let her sleep there tonight, so I wouldn't have to wake her. I pulled out another blanket and made my way to the couch. Belle had settled herself in with Bella, and I knew my dog had quickly become attached to her. I had never found a girl who loved my dog, but apparently Bella did. With the thought of her beautiful brown eyes in my mind I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 just to give you an idea about some of the characters, and what they are like. I decided to mix it up and give Edward a dog. More to come soon. They will get longer as they go as well. So now please review! **


	2. Moving Fiasco

**Hey guys first I want to thank lozzy035, love amber sun, sindose, and taralynn09 for reviewing. I know how hard it is to give a story a chance when it only has one chapter so thank you. I'm hoping the more I write, the more I will get people interested in this story. Anyway I decided to throw a little drama into this chapter, so read it and tell me what you think! Also like I said in the last chapter, ideas are always welcome. Before I forget to tell you I'm going to be posting pictures in my profiles as I go through this story. There is one of Belle in there right now. Remember she is just a puppy, and she will grow up later. Also big thanks to my beta reader WickedLovelyInk'd. She pretty much rocks.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Confused, I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was exactly. Then it hit me, I was still in Edward's apartment. He must have seen that I was asleep when he walked in and decided not to wake me. What I was even more puzzled about was how I got in his bedroom. I looked down and saw Belle looking up at me, wagging her tail. I stroked the top of her head and pulled myself out of the bed. As I walked into the living room I noticed Edward was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning," he said hearing me walk in the room, "I hope you slept alright. I came in last night while you were asleep and didn't want to wake you. I hope its okay I moved you into my room. I would have felt horrible leaving you on the couch."

"You should have just left me there . I hate that I stole your bed from you on your first night in this apartment." I responded slightly embarrassed. Now I knew how I got to his room. He carried me! " It was very sweet of you though. Thank you so much for letting me to stay the night. I hope I wasn't too heavy."

"Don't be absurd Bella your not heavy at all! Besides, it was the least I could do after you watched Belle for me." he replied smirking, "Speaking of which, how was she? It seemed like it went well when I walked in last night to her laying on top of you."

I laughed. "Oh we had a great time. Isn't that right Belle?," I said, petting her.

"Well I'm glad. I know she can be quite a handful. I'm sorry she stayed in the room with you last night. She seems to really like you. I couldn't get her to leave," he replied smiling at me while I rubbed Belle's tummy.

"Oh its fine. I love her already. I've always wanted a dog, but I don't have the time for one." I told him, walking into the kitchen.

"Well you can come see her whenever you want. Now I hope your hungry." he said pulling plates out.

"I'm starving, but you didn't have to make me breakfast. I could have grabbed something on the way home." I said while taking the plate he had fixed for me.

"Well I was hungry to, and it gave me an opportunity to break in my new kitchen. Besides there was something I wanted to talk to you about." he replied sitting down at the table across from me.

"Ok what's up?" I asked curiously. We had only known each other for a day. So, I wasn't sure what he could possibly want to talk about.

"Well last night at dinner Alice mentioned that you had to move out of your apartment complex, because they're tearing it down. She said you needed a roommate. Is that correct?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yes, it is actually." I replied wondering where he was going with this.

"Well it turns out I'm looking for a roommate. I have 3 bedrooms in this apartment. My room, which is the one you just slept in, and then two more down the hall. I used one for my piano and books, but the other can be used for a bedroom. There is also an extra bathroom in that hall, which would be yours. I know we have only known each other for a day, but considering we both would have had to move in with a stranger, this would be a lot better. I can tell you love Belle already, so I know you wouldn't have a problem with the dog. So Bella, would you like to be my roommate?" he asked now staring at me with his smoldering green eyes. I looked away so I could try to think rationally.

I honestly didn't know what to think. If I thought about it logically this was the perfect solution to my problem. The only issue would be the fact that I'm unnaturally attracted to him, and the money. It might be hard to keep it friendly and platonic. I guess if I just hid my feelings it could work out, but the money would be an issue.

"That does sound like a great idea Edward," I replied, "the problem is I don't know if I could afford living in an apartment like this."

"Don't worry about that. I have connections with the owner of the complex, and he gave me an amazing deal on the apartment. From what Alice told me your apartment now is more expensive than this apartment is as a whole, and you would only be paying half of that amount. I would offer to pay all of the rent, but Alice told me you don't like people spending money on you." he said, taking our now finished plates to the kitchen.

"Wow, you did get a good deal. I can't pass up an offer like that, and it would be so helpful for me financially. Are you sure it won't be a problem though?" I asked slightly worried but excited at the same time. I was so worried about living with a creeper that I had no problem accepting his offer. I would get to spend more time with Belle too, and that made me happy.

"Absolutely not! I get along with you already, and from what I hear your quite a bit like me. You also get along with my dog very well, so you're obviously a shoe in!" he replied earnestly, "Now the question is, when do you want to move in? I was thinking that since it's Friday, and I don't start work until Monday then maybe we could move you in over the weekend?"

"That sounds perfect. I'm actually off Monday for a holiday, so I can finish up then if I need to." I said enthusiastically, "I have a lot of packing to do though. I better call Alice and Rose and see if they'll help me."

"I actually already talked to Alice around 5 this morning since she is such an early bird, and her, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are already there packing your stuff up. She used the spare key to get in because she seemed to know you would agree to move in. She told us to meet her over there when we're ready." He answered. I couldn't believe how much he had handled for me. I looked at my watch and realized it was already 10:00. I instantly felt bad. I didn't want them doing all the packing alone.

"Well, never bet against Alice! We should probably get a move on though. Its already pretty late, and I would hate for them to finish everything without me." I said standing up.

"Just let me grab Belle so I can take her with us. Alice told me you only live about a block down the road, so I figured we could walk. Emmett already got a moving truck to get your stuff over here." He said pulling out Belle's leash.

"That sounds good to me," I replied excitedly. And with that we walked out the door towards my apartment.

EPOV

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at the thought of Bella moving in. After seeing her asleep on the couch I knew I had to let her move in. I couldn't risk not getting to see much of her anymore, and if I agreed to let her move in then I was guaranteed to see her everyday. I didn't like the idea of her moving in with a stranger either. I would have to hide my feelings of course, but being around her would be enough for now.

"Its about damn time Bella! What did you think? You and Edward could snuggle at his apartment while we moved all of _your _stuff by ourselves!" a blonde said scowling at us as we walked into her apartment. This must be Rosalie, I thought to myself. I was about to try to explain for Bella until a smile formed on her face. Obviously she was playing around. "I'm just joking. I will help you as much as you need me to if it means getting you out of this dump."

"Yeah Yeah." Bella responded rolling her eyes. Apparently she was used to this, "And we were not snuggling. Edward was kind enough to let me sleep over there, because he didn't want to wake me up when he got in. That's all."

"Yeah Rosie, he only let her spend the night. Besides if I know Edward, he wouldn't even think of trying anything. What are you 27 and still a virgin?" Emmett said holding a chair over his head.

"Its better than sleeping with every girl you come into contact with lover boy," I replied throwing a pillow at him making him drop the chair he was holding on his foot. Rosalie looked completely offended at what I just said to him. She stomped out of the room all together.

"OWW! Edward you moron, I actually like her! Not cool man, not cool. Rose come back!" Emmett yelled now following her out. Next time he can watch who's secrets he spills. I am not ashamed to be a virgin at my age. I'm saving myself for the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, but he doesn't haven't to go broadcasting my personal life to anyone who would hear it either.

"Man, what's their deal?" Bella asked now staring at me. I could see she was curious about what Emmett said but didn't say anything about it.

"I guess they found each other while they were out clubbing. Knowing him they probably did more than that." I replied. I looked around and noticed Alice and who I assumed was Jasper walk into the room.

"Edward! I didn't think you guys were ever going to get here!" Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him towards me, "Edward this is Jasper. Jasper this is my brother Edward."

"Good to finally meet you man. Alice has told me a lot about you," Jasper said shaking my hand.

"Yes it is, and I can say the same about you," I replied, "Hey, why don't you come help me take Bella's bed apart?"

"Okay," he said knowingly, following me into the room. I of course had plans that did not involve having him help me take the bed apart, and I'm sure he knew that. Jasper has been with my sister a year, and I still haven't had the opportunity to have 'the talk' with him.

"Go easy on him Edward." I heard Alice whisper as I left the room. I just smiled and gave her a quick wink as I continued into the room. Alice knew I would never run off anyone she cared about this much.

"So Jasper," I said pulling the mattress off of the bed frame, "you have been with my sister for quite a while. You must like her a lot?"

"I don't like her, I love her. I have since the day I saw her. I know it is your job as her big brother to make sure I have nothing but good intentions towards her, so I want to assure you that I do. I can't imagine being without her, and I intend on marrying her one day. I know it will be hard for you to trust me right off since you don't know me, but I will do whatever it takes to show that you can trust me." Jasper replied genuinely. It was easy to see how much he cared about my sister just by the look on his face when he talked about her. I didn't have to ask another question to know he was a good guy.

"Well I respect you for telling me that Jasper, and I don't think it will take me too long to trust you after hearing everything Alice has told me about you. But if you hurt her, I hurt you. But I don't expect you will, and you better let me know when you do decide to propose." I told him now smiling.

"Thank you, and I will. Your know your sister better than anyone, and when it comes to surprising her I'm going to need all the help I can get," he replied. I nodded completely understanding. Alice had a knack for knowing things way before anyone else. It would be nearly impossible to surprise her.

At that moment we heard Bella scream loudly from the patio. The apartment she was living in now was on the bottom floor so it led right outside. Jasper and I jumped up to find out what was going on. The sight that met my eyes when we ran outside was shocking. Belle had sunk her teeth into some guys leg.

He had blue eyes and blonde hair and a look of terror on his face. I quickly pulled Belle off of him, trying to keep her from biting him again. I had never seen her act this way with someone before. I saw Bella run up to the guy.

"Oh Mike are you okay? You must have scared her when you started walking up to me yelling!" she asked him. It was obvious she knew the guy from somewhere. What made me mad though, was the fact that he apparently was yelling at her before Belle bit him.

"No I'm not okay, that mutt just bit me!" he yelled at her causing her to back away. Who did this guy think he was?

"Hey back off. Its not her fault, and its not her dog. So if you have a problem, you can take it up with me," I snapped. I was not about to let Bella take the blame for this.

"Well maybe you should keep your mutt under control. I don't know what you see in this moron Bella. I thought you of all people would make better decisions about who you move in with!" he said angrily.

I noticed Emmett and Rose walk out then and Rose ran over to Bella while Emmett and Jasper both came and stood behind me.

"And maybe you should mind your own business and leave this property! Or would you rather I remove you myself?" I snapped back. I could see Mike eyeing Emmett's larger than average frame and back away slowly.

"I'm not scared of you or your stupid dog. I'd watch my back if I were you." he said bitterly, limping away.

"And I wouldn't be dumb enough to do anything if I were you," Emmett shouted cracking his knuckles causing Mike to go faster if possible. I chuckled and looked over at Bella to see if she was alright.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I don't know what happened. One minute I was playing with her, and the next she took off charging at him! I didn't even realize he was yelling at me until just before she pulled away. It was completely unexpected," she told me with tears in her eyes, "I think Belle could tell he was angry with me. He was jumping down my throat about moving in with a guy I didn't know. Apparently he feels I should have asked him to be my roommate. It must have frightened her. I didn't mean to let her get away."

"Bella calm down. This is not your fault. Dogs can sense when something's wrong, and Belle obviously knew he was coming to cause trouble. Who was he anyway?" I asked more concerned over her than the guys leg.

"He's a guy I work with at the library. He has liked me for months and just won't take no for an answer." she replied wiping her eyes, "He must have been at the restaurant last night when Alice told you about me not having a place to stay. He didn't start yelling until he walked by and noticed the moving truck. I guess he's jealous that I'm going to be living with you."

"Don't worry about him Bella. He'll get over it. I'm honestly glad Belle stepped in before he could come over here and cause any major problems. But I don't like the idea of you working with him now." I told her worried.

"Well that won't be an issue!" Alice chirped, smiling at something.

"What do you mean 'won't be an issue'?" Bella asked, "I can't just up and quit without another job lined up! And you know how hard it is to find a job in photography."

"Well you search just got much easier!" she said now practically jumping in place. Once again, I knew she had been waiting to tell someone her news, "Rose and I were going to tell you later, but now seems like a good time. Our photographer for the magazine just submitted his 1 week notice that he would be moving out of state. We were put in charge of finding a photographer to replace him. We told our boss all about you, and he thinks you would be perfect for the job. And since you have a degree in photography you will be making double what you are at the library. He said you can start the Monday after he leaves."

"Wow Alice I don't know what to say! I would love to work with you guys, and finally put my photography degree to good use. And the extra money will be a huge help! You can tell him I accept!" she said nearly as giddy as Alice now. I didn't even realize she had a photography degree. I guess I still had a lot to learn about her, "I'll go in Tuesday and let Mrs. Roberts know. I'm sure she'll agree that taking this job offer is for the best."

"Your going to be working with us Bella! I'm so excited! We are going to take over that company in no time!" Rosalie jumped in.

From the look on each of their faces, I didn't think Rosalie was wrong about that. Rosalie then walked over to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him. It was obvious they had made up before the Mike incident.

After all that happened today, I couldn't have been happier for Bella. I could tell from the look on her face when Alice told her the news that photography was her passion. I was now interested to see what else she was passionate about.

BPOV

It took us all of Friday and all of Saturday to move everything out of my apartment and into the new one. Luckily, my weekends at the library started on Fridays so I was able to be off to help them move.

After the fiasco with Belle everything else went as smoothly as possible, besides the bickering from Rose and Emmett every few hours. It seems to me that Rosalie had finally met her match, and she wasn't used to it at all.

I couldn't believe my luck at everything that had happened this week. Finding a great roommate in an amazing apartment was only the beginning I realized. Getting the photography job for the magazine Alice and Rose worked at had to be one of the best things that has happened in a while.

My love of photography makes me confident that I'm going to love this job, and working with my two best friends will only make it better. Finally, I have met two guys that are quickly becoming my best friends along with Alice, Rose, and Jasper. And I can't forget Belle who I already love with all of my heart. After trying to protect me from Mike it just strengthened the bond I have formed with her.

"Earth to Bella! Are you ready to go shopping or not?" Rose said loudly breaking me out of my thoughts.

Since we had finally gotten everything moved, the guys were going stay at our apartment and watch football, while we go shopping for some new furniture and paint for my room. The apartment I had been living in was furnished, so I didn't have any furniture to bring with me. Since I had next week off before I started my new job, I would be able to paint my room before all of the furniture arrived and be here when it did.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied grabbing my purse.

"You guys be safe!" Edward said from the living room, "Emmett's going to grill some food tonight. It should be ready when you guys get back."

"Okay Edward! We'll be back later." Alice responded running over to give Jasper a kiss, "By Jazzy, I love you!"

I watched Emmett stick his finger down his throat and pretend to gag, and then caught Edward giving him a look. I couldn't help but to start giggling at his reaction. I was so used to Jasper and Alice acting like this that I hardly noticed, but Emmett was new to the mushy romance between the two.

"Bye guys!" Rose and I said walking out the door.

We decided to take Rose's mustang since it had more trunk space than Alice's Porsche. I went through my clothes while we were moving, and realized that I was really in need of some new ones. Alice forced me to throw most of it out saying something about a fresh start involved new clothes.

"Lets go get furniture first." Rose said starting the car.

"Good idea, it will take longer to find the clothes anyway." Alice agreed.

With that we were off to the first store. It didn't take long to find everything I wanted. I got a wooden bedroom set including a queen size bed frame, a dresser with a mirror attached, and two bedside tables thanks to Rose. They also threw in these very pretty blue and brown lamps, which is where I got my inspiration for the colors of my room from. We went and bought a memory foam mattress for the bed and Alice helped me find a comforter to match the lamps. It was mostly brown with some blue accents. Since the bed had a lot of brown in it I decided to paint my room blue to match the blue on the bed spread. With everything I needed either ordered or in tow we headed back to the car.

"I really like the colors you decided to do in your room Bella, they match your personality so well." Rosalie said driving to the mall.

"I agree. And I think you should hang some of your photography in your room to." Alice said smiling. It's a rare occurrence when she gets me out to do some shopping, so I can tell she's excited.

"Yeah that's a good idea," I agreed now feeling the sense of dread that usually came when we pulled into the mall parking lot. Since I knew Alice would force me to get anything she thought looked good on me, I decided to just let go and let her do what she wanted.

"So Rose," I said following them into the first store, "what's the deal with you and Emmett? I don't think I've ever seen you hang around with a guy this long."

"Well I usually don't. I mean honestly I've never liked a guy the way I like him. He isn't a pushover like most of the guys I come across, but he's still caring and gentle. I finally feel like I have found a guy that can protect me and care about me the way he is suppose to. He doesn't run away from my attitude like most guys do either, he fights back which is something I have never experienced before. I can't even think of another guy with him around." she said, pushing me into a dressing room with an arm full of clothes they had already found for me. I tried on each item without protest while we continued to talk about the guys.

"That's how I felt about Jasper. He is so calm that he balances out my perkiness perfectly. You guys are going to fall in love. I can tell." Alice said checking out each outfit I showed her. Right now we were looking at a lot of suits for when I started work.

"It's too early to know that Alice!" Rose said rolling her eyes and bringing me some casual outfits to try on as well.

"I don't know Rose… you wouldn't catch me betting against Alice." I said grabbing them and trying them on. I found about 5 suits that I could mix and match that should last me a while, "I'm really glad you have found someone you care about though."

"Yeah so am I. Anyway what about you and Edward…" she asked me with a smirk.

"What do you mean. He's my roommate, that's it." I responded, blushing.

"Oh please Bella! We've both seen the way you guys act around each other! Its like your magnets, when you move he does. Not to mention, when everything happened with Mike, the way he stuck up for you after having know you a day must mean he cares about you. Trust me Bella, he _never_ acted that way with Lauren, and they were together for 8 months! I have never seen him this way before." Alice said giving me a final pile of clothes to try on. I saw Rose shaking her head in agreement with Alice.

"Guys I'm serious. Don't push this. I don't want him making me move out because you two won't leave him alone about it. Edward probably sees me as a sister at most, considering I am your best friend Alice. Besides, I don't believe in love at first sight. It just never works out for me. I'm a plain Jane and not a lot of guys like that. I'm perfectly fine being single though." I told them paying for the clothes we picked out. Now that I had a better paying job, I didn't mind spending a little of my savings.

"Bella don't be ridiculous! Guys ask me about you all the time! And look at what happened with Mike!" Rose responded as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "_That_ was because he likes you. Duh."

"Ugh don't remind me. Look can we just drop it. It's no big deal. And Mike definitely does not count!" I replied ready to go home, "I'm starving! We have everything, lets go."

"We'll drop this for now, but I'm not through with you missy!" Alice replied helping me with some of the bags. I rolled my eyes and followed them out.

When we finally got home we walked inside to the smell of mouthwatering steak. My stomach growled in response. Edward rushed over to help me take my bags to my room. I saw Rose and Alice smirk at me like little know it alls. I rolled my eyes and followed him to my room with the rest of my bags.

"Wow looks like you found a lot. When is the furniture coming in?," Edward asked while sitting my bags down on the floor.

"They are suppose to be here sometime Tuesday, so I'll sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow night." I responded.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch until then." Edward replied walking out of the room.

"No, I am not going to let you do that again! The couch will be fine!" I argued following him to the kitchen.

"Yes you are! This is not up for discussion." He answered walking into the kitchen to pull out the plates for dinner. Then he dropped the subject all together. I would have to argue with him about it later.

I walked over to the bar and saw a delicious array of foods. There was steak - that looked like it had been cooked to perfection, mash potatoes, bread, green beans, and a big bowl of banana pudding for dessert. Banana pudding was my all time favorite dessert.

"Wow guys who cooked all of this?" I asked filling my plate up. The more my stomach growled the more I wanted.

"Well Emmett grilled the bread and steak, Edward made the banana pudding, and I cooked the mashed potatoes and green beans." Jasper replied smiling at the amount I had already stacked on my plate, "Man Bella you going to feed all of us on that plate?"

"Shut up Jasper!" I replied sticking my tongue out at him. I've always seen Jasper as a brother. I knew he was perfect for Alice, and that made it easy to get along with him. He was one of those guys who were easy to talk to about everything, and always made you feel betterg in a bad situation.

"Wow guys! I didn't know you could cook!" Rose said now fixing her plate with about the same amount of food I had. Emmett looked at her as if he had just seen the light. He must not be used to a girl with an appetite.

"Hey, we are good for something beside watching football you know. We just prefer the women to do mundane tasks like cooking!" Emmett said laughing. Rose popped him on the back of the head for that comment, causing us all to join in with his laughter.

"After that comment _you _can do the dishes!" She responded walking into the living room.

"As long as you're there helping me, I'm all for it!" he replied following her. This made her smile.

After tasting the meal they prepared I realized it was even better than it looked. It was obvious that Edward was a good cook and that was definitely one thing I could appreciate when it came to being his roommate. I practically inhaled my food but sat there savoring every bite of the delicious banana pudding Edward had made.

After supper, Alice decided to put a on movie since it was so early, and everyone snuggled up with their partners, besides Edward and I. It wasn't really awkward though, because Belle jumped between us on the couch. I couldn't stop glancing at Edward through the movie, and I could tell he was doing the same, which confused me. When the movie was over we finished cleaning up and everyone left. Edward and Emmett started work tomorrow at the hospital, Alice and Rose had to go back to work apparently having an important deadline for the magazine, and Jasper was heading back to the law firm that he work for.

"Hey, do you want to take Belle on a walk with me? She hasn't been out in a while" Edward asked me while grabbing a leash. I agreed quickly and followed him out.

"So what was New Hampshire like?" I asked him curiously, "I would imagine it was pretty different than the busy city life here."

"It was. I enjoyed living there. It was a good environment to be in, but I couldn't pass up the chance to work with my dad. That's been my dream for as long as I can remember. It was nice getting away from my ex to. She turned in a bit of a stalker." he responded holding the door to the building open for me.

"Thanks." I said walking out into the fresh air, "I can imagine how annoying that would be. Mike is starting to turn into a stalker too. I'm more than ready to get away from the library and him."

"Yeah I'm not a fan of Mike." he replied annoyed.

"Neither am I. So, why did you and your last girlfriend break up? Alice told me you guys dated for a while…" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine anyone giving him up.

"I broke up with her. She was so possessive and it was getting ridiculous. She was so jealous, thinking I was cheating on her, and she was a too self absorbed. I like a girl who is down to earth and easy to get along with. She just wasn't like that." he replied sitting on a bench at the small dog park across from the apartments. Now that the gate was closed he let Belle off to take care of her business.

"Yeah its hard to get along with people like that. Especially if they don't trust you." I replied knowingly. I had ended many friendships because of trust issues.

" Yeah… so tell me about your family." he asked now looking at me as I spoke.

"Well my dad lives in a small town in Washington called Forks. He's the chief police. He married my stepmother Sue, and now I have a stepbrother and a stepsister, Seth and Leah. I really miss them. I lived with them the summer before I moved to LA, and I visit them as often as I can. Leah decided to stay in Forks for college because she didn't want to leave her boyfriend Jacob behind. Seth is still in high school." I replied.

Just thinking about them made me miss them more. I was skeptical at first when my dad remarried, but after living with them I realized how happy she made my dad. He was miserable and lonely before that, and now that he has a family to take care of, he couldn't be happier. Knowing that made me happy. I knew I'd always be his little girl, so I never had a problem getting along with Seth and Leah.

"And what about your mom?" he asked taking in every word I was saying.

"Well she lives in Phoenix, Arizona. For a long time it was just me and her, but she met a baseball player named Phil, and she married him the year before I moved. He is good for her and knowing he's there to take care of her made it a lot easier to leave. I miss her and my dad, but when I go to Forks to visit, my mom and Phil usually come to. She stayed close to my dad after they divorced for my sake, so it makes it easier when we can all meet up in one place. It gives me a chance to visit with them longer." I replied thinking of my mom. She had always been a little scatterbrained, but Phil changed a lot about her. It made me happy knowing how well off my parents were now that they had remarried.

"Well it sounds like your family life worked out well. Seems to me that it would be easier to be away knowing that they were taken care of." he answer earnestly.

"Yeah it was. So what about you?" I asked watching Belle run around.

"Well I believe you've met my parents, Carlisle and Esme." he said grabbing Belle and putting her back on the leash," They lived in Alaska before moving here, but when my dad was offered a position in a hospital so close to Alice he couldn't refuse. It was really hard living on the other side of the country from them. That's why I jumped so quickly on the chance to move near them. My parents are so caring and supportive, and its hard not to have them around. I have also never seen anyone as in love as they are. That's why it makes me so happy to see Alice with Jasper, because I know they feel the same kind of love my parents do. I just hope I can follow in there footsteps one day."

"Oh I'm sure you will." I replied smiling as we walked back to the apartment," Any girl would be lucky to be with you. It will be no time before you find one that you love as much as Alice loves Jasper."

I thought I heard him whisper "I think I already have" , but I couldn't be sure. I dropped the subject after that, and we continued into the room. Edward, of course, won the fight over whether I would sleep in his room or on the couch.

"I have to leave at 6:00 tomorrow morning, so I wont see you before I leave. Have a great day tomorrow, and be safe. I should be home around 4:00." he told me once I had changed and was getting ready for bed. Belle was already in the bed waiting for me, and I knew this was the start of a regular thing.

"Okay. I will probably start painting tomorrow. Have a good day at work!" I told him, pulling back the covers on the bed.

"I will. Goodnight Bella," he said nearly killing me with the look in his eyes.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied woozily.

This was going to be harder than I thought. Just hearing about the love he had for his family made me like him even more. With that thought in mind I fell asleep thinking of nothing but his green eyes.

* * *

**So now we have some drama with Mike, and there will be more to come. Don't forget to review! I will update as soon as possible. **


	3. Paint Spill

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. With Halloween and everything going on, I haven't had time to write. I did get inspiration for some new chapters though. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm hoping to get my reviews up. They really help me be inspired to write. Anyway enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to sunlight pouring in through the curtains in Edward's room. Rolling over, I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00. Not too early, but not too late I thought while pulling myself out of the bed I quickly made it up before I left the room. If Edward was going to force me to sleep in his bed, I would at least make it up for him when I was finished. I walked into the kitchen to fix me a bowl of cereal, and noticed a note hanging on the refrigerator door. I pulled it down to read what it said.

_Good morning Bella,_

_I was wondering if you would like to meet Emmett, my dad, and me for lunch today around 12:00. I thought it might be nice to get you out of the apartment for a while since your going to be stuck in it all week. Give me a call whenever you wake up and find this._

_Edward_

Now smiling, I picked up my phone and found Edward's number in it. We exchanged numbers the night I was dog sitting Bella in case of an emergency. As I dialed and waited for him to pick up I started fixing my cereal.

"Good morning, how are you?," Edward answered after the third ring.

"I'm doing good. I'm just having a small breakfast before I get everything ready to paint. How's your first day of work?," I responded cheerfully.

"Really good," he answered, "Everything I thought it would be at least. Its very hectic, but that's all part of training to be a doctor. Its one of the things that drew me to this career. Emmett's having the time of his life of course. He's serious when he is actually doing his work, but man he goes wild on breaks."

"What does he do when he isn't busy?," I asked curiously. It was hard imagine someone going wild in a hospital.

"Well if you decide to join us for lunch, you will have to meet us at the hospital. So, you will get to see for yourself," he replied chuckling.

"Speaking of that, I would love to meet you guys for lunch," I told him finishing up my cereal.

"Okay good. Do you know where the hospital is?," he asked.

"Yeah, ill meet you in the lobby. Ill see you around 12:00," I told him looking at my watch.

"Okay ill see you later. Bye Bella," he responded hanging up the phone.

Putting the phone down I felt something nudging my foot. I looked down and saw Belle pushing her bowl at me. She is extremely smart when she wants to be. It was obvious she was hungry, so I decided I would let her eat while I took a shower. After getting out I threw on jeans and a dark blue blouse, and put Belle on her leash. I figured it would be best to go ahead and take her out to use the bathroom before I left. By the time we got back into the room it was 11:15. I quickly blow dried my hair and grabbed a pull over jacket. Fall was just around the corner, and I could already feel it getting colder. After being in Phoenix, it took me a long time to get used to the much colder atmosphere here.

Edward and I decided it would probably be a good idea to lock Belle in the kitchen with a baby gate while we both weren't home. I locked her up trying to ignore the whining and left the house. The hospital was a short walk away from the apartment complex so it only took me about 15 minutes to get there.

Walking into the lobby I was almost ran down by someone in a wheelchair. Who on earth could possibly be able to ride a wheelchair around here that fast.

"Sorry Bella," I heard someone yell from down the hall. Shocked I realized it was Emmett riding around in the wheelchair. I looked around and noticed a lot of the patients were laughing at him. I couldn't believe he was getting away with this. I now knew what Edward meant by him going wild on break.

"Hey Bella," I heard a musical voice call out behind me. I turned around and saw Edward walking towards me with his dad. I noticed Emmett had put his wheelchair away and was also walking towards me.

The minute he walked back into the lobby everyone broke out into applause. I saw Edward and his dad exchange a look and roll there eyes, while Emmett laughed and lifted his hand in recognition.

"Nice Emmett, and here I was thinking hospitals were a serious place to work," I said smirking at him.

"Don't be silly Bella. It is a serious place to work. I was just having to fun with the patients, while I was on break. I mean as you can see they all love me," he responded now following us out of the hospital towards the cars.

"We would tell him to stop, but he seems to be keeping the mood up in the hospital considerably," Carlisle remarked following Edward to his Volvo.

"And the nurses can't get enough of him," Edward added as we reached his car. I'm sure Rosalie would just love that I thought to myself.

"Hey I can't help it everyone falls for my handsome looks and boyish charm," Emmett responded while flexing his muscles.

"Oh please, they're just humoring you and your big ego," I responded sarcastically while I mocked him by flexing my arms to.

"How rude," he whined getting into the car and shutting the door behind him. The resulted in Edward and his dad laughing uncontrollably.

"Its about time somebody knocked him off his high horse," Edward told me in the middle of his laughter.

"Well I'm not an easy one to charm, and Emmett is no exception to that rule," I responded smiling. Emmett was already like a brother to me. it's a good thing he was after Rosalie. I'm pretty sure her ego was as big as his sometimes.

"Oh I'm sure there is someone out there that can win you over with just a look," Edward replied giving me his breathtaking smile and holding the car door open for me. He didn't know how right he was I thought sliding in. I noticed Emmett was still sulking in the seat beside me. I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Oh stop laughing at me," he said cracking a smile. I knew he wouldn't stay mad at me for long. He just isn't the type to hold grudges, so by the time we were at the first red light he was back to his normal self. It didn't take a long before we were at the restaurant and being served our food.

"So Bella, How do you like the new apartment? I hope Edward is being a gentleman," Carlisle asked me while giving Edward a stern look.

"Oh he has been very welcoming," I responded smiling, " and I love the apartment. My furniture Is going to be coming in tomorrow, so I'm hoping to have my room completely painted today.

"If you aren't done when I get home, ill help you finish it up," Edward said glancing over at me.

"Hey why don't we make it into a painting party," Emmett said excitedly.

"Absolutely not. I will not have our apartment looking like a complete disaster," Edward responded quickly, "Bella and I should have no problem finishing it.

I noticed Carlisle give Edward a curious look, but didn't say anything.

"I was only joking anyway. You know I hate painting," Emmett retorted now demolishing his dessert.

"Yeah it probably is best you guys just finish it up without everyone's help," Carlisle said while smiling. I knew he had noticed how messy Emmett was with his food. It was evident his painting would be just as disastrous like Edward said.

After we finished lunch Edward ran me by the apartment before he went back to the hospital. I quickly took Belle out to do her business, so I could go ahead and start painting.

I looked through my boxes of clothes to find something I wouldn't mind getting messy. I settled on an old white tank top and a pair of ripped jean shorts.

I started painting and instantly loved the color I had picked out. Everything was going unusually well until I decided to pull out the ladder so I could reach the top of the walls. I put the paint bucket on top of the ladder and climbed up. Everything was fine until Belle randomly came charging in the room apparently bored with her toys. She hit the ladder full blast knocking the paint bucket down on top of her. I then fail off the ladder landing in the pool of paint that wasn't all over Bella. I tried to stand up, but my foot buckled in pain. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called the first person I could think of.

"Edward I fell off the ladder, and I am having a hard time standing up. I might have broken my ankle, but I'm not sure," I quickly told him after he answered the phone. I was oddly very calm about the situation even though my ankle was throbbing. I knew it was because I was so used to injuries like this. I was always getting hurt as a child. I was probably the hospitals most common patient.

"Don't move Bella, I will be there in a minute," He said urgently hanging up the phone. I reached over and shut the door so Belle couldn't get out. With blue paint all over her, I didn't want her jumping on the furniture. After shutting the door I leaned against the wall with Belle in my lap, and I waited for Edward to arrive.

**EPOV**

I rushed to the apartment and ran up the chairs. Once, again the sight that met my eyes when I walked into her room made me laugh out loud. Belle and Bella both were covered in blue paint. I shut the door behind me and walked over to her.

"Hey Edward I'm so sorry I made you leave work early because of this," she said quickly looking embarrassed.

"Its perfectly fine. I was due to get off in 30 minutes anyway, and my dad completely understood the situation. Who better to help you out than a doctor in training. Have your tried to walk anymore since it happened?," I asked kneeling down next to her.

"No, I figured it was probably best for me to stay put until you got here," she responded, "Its my left ankle that is hurting if you want to look at it."

"I'm going to have to pull off your shoe. It might make the pain a little worse," I told her reaching down to untie her shoe.

"Its okay. I can handle it," She replied with a smile. I slowly pulled off her shoe, and I noticed her flinch. I finally got the shoe off and pulled her sock off with it. I could instantly tell her ankle was swollen. I softly rubbed my thumb along it feeling for any broken bones probably longer than I should have. I couldn't help but find any reason to touch her.

"Well the good news is you aren't dying," I said smirking up at her, "you also have no broken bones. Its just twisted. I'm going to help you to your bathroom, so you can take a bath and get the paint off," I told her standing up.

"Okay thanks Edward," she replied grabbing my hand. I pulled her up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Alright try not to put too much pressure on it. Actually I have a better idea," I told her suddenly picking her up bridal style like I had the night she watched Belle.

"Edward I could have walked. Now you have messed up your scrubs with all this paint," she said blushing furiously.

"I have too many pairs of these things anyways. I don't think it is going to be an issue," I replied chuckling. I sat her on the edge of the tub and started the bath water for her, "Hopefully you can manage from here."

"Yeah I think I will be fine," she said turning even redder.

"Well call me whenever your done and have you clothes on, and I will help you to the couch," I told her, " I'm going to finish painting your room. It doesn't look like you had much left to do anyway."

"Thanks Edward, I really appreciate this," she replied earnestly.

"Its no problem at all Bella," I responded shutting the door behind me.

I figured I would just finish painting in my scrubs since they already had paint on them. I walked back in the room and noticed Belle was still laying there with the paint all over her. She just looked up at me wagging her tail. I knew it would take me forever to get all of that paint off of her.

"You know you really are an accident waiting to happen," I told her grabbing the paint and starting on the room.

It took me about 2 more hours to finish her room, and I stopped about midway to help Bella to the couch after her bath. I was very careful not to get anymore paint on her since she was already clean. When I was finished I walked back to where she was on the couch.

"Well your room is completely painted," I told her smiling at how calm she looked laying on the couch watching TV. After I helped her to the couch earlier, I made her prop her ankle up on a pillow and put an icepack on it. I wrapped the ice in a towel so it wouldn't be too cold. I then made her take some Tylenol, which seemed to have helped her tremendously.

"You really have no idea how much I appreciate this," she replied now paying attention to me rather than the TV.

"Like I said before its really no problem. Its Belle's fault you fell off of the ladder anyway. So it was the least I could do. I'm going to go clean up the rest of the paint stuff and then I'm going to go bathe Belle. I'm going to take a shower after that. So just relax, and when I get finished ill make us some dinner," I told her walking back into the room.

"Okay, I'm not overly hungry right now, so its no rush," she replied turning back to the TV.

I quickly cleaned up the mess in her room, and then carried Belle to my bathtub. It took me 30 minutes to actually get all of the paint off of her, and she still had a bluish tint to her that we would just have to deal with until it faded away. Finally I was able to shower myself. I let Belle stay in the bathroom with me so she could dry, and not wet the furniture. After getting out of the shower, and making sure Belle was completely dry we both went into the living room with Bella.

"Well how did the showers go?," Bella asked when we walked in.

"Well mine was good. Belle, however, will have to look like a smurf for a while," I replied chuckling. I walked into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner. I decided too make some pasta since it would be pretty quick to prepare.

"I think the blue fur gives her charm," Bella responded laughing, "so what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking some pasta if that is okay with you," I replied as I started putting everything together to cook.

"Sound's delicious," she answered turning back to the TV.

I finished the pasta and fixed us both a bowl. I took them to the couch and sat down next to her handing her a bowl.

"Wow this is really good," She said tasting it, "I'm going to have to cook for you one night. I'm not used to being the one sitting around waiting for the food to be served."

"Oh really, you cook?," I asked shocked. I really didn't know much about Bella. I would have to take some time to get to know her better I thought.

"Yes I do. My grandmother taught me before she died. When I moved to Forks with my dad for the summer. I had to cook for them almost every night. Neither Sue nor my dad were great cooks. Luckily, Sue hung around the kitchen a lot with me, and I taught her to cook like my grandmother taught me," She replied between bites.

"Well I guess we will have to start taking turns in the kitchen," I replied with a smirk, "of course we will have to wait until you can walk."

"Its not hurting much anymore. I think it will be fine by tomorrow. I usually heal fast, because I got hurt so much growing up. It seems my body has just gotten used to it," she answered finishing her food. I grabbed her bowl and took them both to the sink. I washed them and put them away before walking back to the living room. I fed Belle before I fixed our dinner, so I knew she would need to go out soon.

"I probably should take Belle out to use the bathroom really quick," I told her grabbing Belle's leash, "I will be right back"

I quickly walked Belle outside and made my way back to the room. I loved talking to Bella, and I was anxious to get back. Unfortunately, by the time I made it back to the room she had fallen asleep on the couch. The Tylenol must have gotten to her. I picked her up like I had earlier and took her to my bed. The longer I was around her the harder it was getting to keep my feelings to myself. I Knew I wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer.

**BPOV**

I woke up around the same time today as I did yesterday. Instantly, I got excited remembering my furniture would be arriving. I cautiously climbed out of the bed testing my ankle. It wasn't hurting anymore, so I walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I once again was met with a note from Edward, this time lying under two more Tylenol. I took the Tylenol first with a glass of water before reading the note. I knew my ankle felt better, but I wanted to be safe. Finally I picked up the note.

_Good morning,_

_I hope your ankle is feeling better. I left you some Tylenol. I insist you take them even if your ankle is feeling better. Its better to be safe than sorry. Anyway I hope you have a wonderful day. Don't let the guys with the furniture hassle you. Call me if there are any problems. See you tonight._

_Edward_

I quickly picked up my phone and called Alice.

"Hey Bella what's up?," she said answering the phone happily. She told me Sunday that she would be off today, and I could call her if I needed to.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang with me until the furniture gets here. I don't feel comfortable being here alone when those furniture guys show up," I asked while putting some food down for Belle. I couldn't help but to laugh at her blue fur.

"Sure!," Alice chirped, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

After hanging up with her, I dialed the number for the library. I decided it would be smarter to call the library rather than go in and have to see Mike again. I didn't want any conflict. Unfortunately, Mike was the one who answered.

"Bella, why aren't you at work?," he asked sounding aggravated, "did you just decide you could take the day off lounging with your little boyfriend?"

"That doesn't concern you. Let me speak with Mrs. Roberts," I said sternly. I wasn't going to put up with his crap.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Hello," I heard Mrs. Roberts answer sweetly.

"Hey Mrs. Roberts! It's Bella," I told her finally relaxing myself.

"Oh hello dear. You aren't sick are you? I thought you would be at the library by now," she asked concerned.

I quickly explained to her what happened with Mike, and the offer I was given from Chic magazine to be there photographer. She knew how much I loved photography, so she would definitely understand. She also knew how much of a creeper Mike was.

"Oh that's wonderful news Bella. You will finally get to do what you have dreamed of. I'm also sorry about Mike. He always has been just a little too fond of you," she responded.

"Yes he has, and I don't like how easily he seems to overact. I didn't see that side of him until the weekend, and I'm just not comfortable around him because of it," I told her honestly.

"I completely understand dear. I hope enjoy your photography job and make sure you still come by to see me every once in a while. I would love to hear how everything is going," she said bringing the conversation to an end.

"I will. Have a great day Mrs. Roberts, and thank you for being so understanding," I told her smiling.

"Your very welcome Bella, and you to. Goodbye dear," she answered.

After hanging up the phone and feeling much better about that particular weight being lifted off my shoulders, I quickly went and jumped in the shower. After getting ready I heard a knock at the door and knew Alice had arrived.

"Hey Alice," I said pulling the door open.

"Hi Bella. What are you up to?," she asked smiling.

"I was about to take Belle out for bathroom break if you want to come," I told her grabbing the leash.

"Sure," she said moving her eyes toward Belle, "Bella! What the heck did you do to Belle?," she exclaimed looking shocked.

"What did I do to her? Its more like what did she do to me. I mean she came running into the room acting like a wild maniac and ran into a ladder, drenching herself in paint and nearly breaking my ankle," I responded exasperated.

Unexpectedly, she huddled over in laughter.

"Alice, it is not funny," I responded trying not to smile.

"Oh yes it is Bella, that dog is as clumsy as you are," she replied still laughing.

After a while of hanging out the movers finally arrived. Late I might add.

"Hello ladies where do you want me to put this furniture," a guy with a long ponytail and a creepy smile asked.

"Oh right this way," Alice replied showing him the way. I didn't like the look he was giving her. He went out to the other two movers and told them something that made them all laugh. Finally they started unloading the furniture.

"Man that guy looks familiar," I heard Alice say bringing me out of my thoughts

"The one with the ponytail," I inquired curiously.

"Yeah I feel like I have seen him somewhere before," she responded a little bit edgy.

"He is giving me a really weird feeling," I retorted now watching as they put the furniture together, "he is also giving you a really creepy look"

I watched Alice gaze at him with a look of extreme concentration. I knew she was trying to figure out where she knew him from.

"Oh my God Bella," she practically whispered. There was clear panic in her voice, "I just remembered where I know him from."

I couldn't help but notice the bone chilling fear in her eyes…

**Thought I would leave you with a cliffy this time. I know this chapter was a little slow, but I need some transitional chapters to move the story in the right direction. Bella starts work next week! Get prepared. Review!**


	4. A Past that Haunts

**So I am very excited about this chapter. It was fun to write, and it makes me extremely excited for the upcoming chapters. I will warn you now this chapter has some sensitive topics in it, and I don't want anyone to be offended when reading it. I didn't use much detail, so that should help. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please review. I have been getting some reviews, but not a lot. I get more stories alerts and things like that. Like I have said before the reviews really inspire me to write, and without them I feel like the story might not be good enough to keep writing. I also love getting ideas from people so please read and review so that I know what you think. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I still couldn't shake the images of Alice's horrifying past out of my mind. I couldn't imagine ever going through what she did and still being that optimistic about life. I would be angry and distraught and ultimately have no trust in people at all. Knowing the creep who tortured, raped, and very nearly killed her was out of jail was traumatizing for both me and her. What made the situation worse was the fact that he recognized her after all these years, and now knew she lived in LA. I still remember her story as vividly as the day she told me.

"_Oh my God Bella," she practically whispered. There was clear panic in her voice, "I just remembered where I know him from."_

_I couldn't help but notice the bone chilling fear in her eyes. _

"_Who is he? What did he do?," I questioned her becoming as scared as she was. I knew from the look in her eyes that the guy was bad news, and probably should not be in our apartment._

_Before she could start James walked into the room. Smirking at Alice he said, "Were finished, and we will see our way out. I hope to see you soon." He then winked and left. I quickly jumped up and locked the door after he exited. _

"_Okay Alice," I said worried, "What did he do to you, because its obvious your afraid of him."_

"_Oh Bella, I don't even know where to begin," she replied tearing up._

"_Just start from the beginning," I stated moving closer to her and grabbing her hand. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but if he was dangerous I needed to know why._

"_Well 6 years ago when I was 16, I was a cheerleader for my high school. I was at one of the games, the only one my family couldn't make it to. Edward had a piano recital that day, and I insisted they accompany him to his recital rather than stay and watch the football game. I knew there would be other games they could come to, and Edward didn't get to play for people often. During the game I noticed a guy maybe four years older than me watching me cheer. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and I was steadily growing uncomfortable. I tried to brush it off as nothing, because I didn't want to worry anyone. After the game I called my parents, and they told me they were on the way. I quickly changed out of my uniform and left the locker room. Unfortunately, most of the girls parents were already there, and I ended up waiting alone for my parents to show up. Out of nowhere the guy I noticed watching me during the game walked up. He told me I was pretty, and he enjoyed watching me cheer. I tried to walk away without seeming rude, but he wouldn't have it. He threw me on the ground knocking me out. I woke up in a dark, musty room tied to an old bed the next day. I was naked and sore in a way I had never experienced. There was blood everywhere, and I instantly knew he raped me. I cried out trying to free myself, and hopefully alert someone that I was being held against my will. When he noticed I was awake he came into the room and started to laugh. He told me no one was going to hear me, and proceeded to raped me again. This time while I was awake. He hurt me in every way possible. It felt like he thrived off of my affliction and made my pain his sadistic version of a game. Eventually, I was so beaten I couldn't move. I knew he was about to kill me, and if he didn't the pain would. I was ready to die and begged him to just do it. He hit me hard, and I passed out waking up in a hospital 4 days later. Edward found me right before James was going to kill me. He beat James until he couldn't move, and left him for the police to deal with. Apparently, they didn't deal with him the way they should have. At the hospital I was diagnosed with every rib broken, head trauma from being thrown down, many bruises and cuts, and a broken arm. I fortunately had not contracted any STDS from him, and I also did not end up pregnant. They told my parents the emotional state I was in was almost irreversible, and I would need therapy immediately. I wouldn't even speak to them for 2 weeks after it happened. After a month I was released, and I was put into therapy until I graduated. I quit cheerleading and stopped going out. My life was over, and I knew it. My family was miserable and hurting for me in ways they shouldn't have had to. Edward thought it was his fault, because he was the reason my parents weren't at the game. He wanted to help me so much and started playing the piano for me every night. It was the only way I was able to fall asleep without having horrible dreams. There were days I just wanted to die and wished James would have killed me when he had the chance. It took me a while to get over the trauma of what happened and realize I was lucky to be alive. From that point on I swore I wouldn't let what happened to me rule my life, and I moved on the best I could. That is probably the biggest reason I moved to LA. I couldn't live in the place I had suffered so much any longer," she told me with tears pouring down her face. It took me a minute to realize I had been crying right along with her. I quickly jumped up and called Edward after she finished telling me what happened. I knew this was something him and his father needed to know about immediately. He rushed home with his dad by his side, and they both promised Alice nothing would happen again. They were going to take a restraining order out on him and find out exactly why he was no longer in prison. With any luck they might just be able to get him back in._

The days following the encounter with James were hectic for all of us. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were filled in on the situation, and we were all taking extra precautions to remain safe. We found out James was released from prison about 6 months ago on good behavior. They didn't know why he decided to move to LA, which wasn't a good sign in any of our opinions. We did however get the restraining order put on him, and we hoped that was enough to keep him away. If I was honest with myself, I didn't think it would be. Fortunately, Alice did not go into a state of shock. She handled the situation very well considering. She was still perky and exciting, but I did notice she seemed to be staying with Jasper a lot more. With the apartment mostly empty Rosalie had taken to staying with Emmett more often as well. They seemed to be doing as well as ever, which made me happy. We heard nothing more from James since he moved my furniture in, and I was happy with that. Edward became extremely overprotective and moved his schedule around so that when I started work we would leave at the same time, and we would arrive home at the same time. He made sure we were together when we walked Belle, and he didn't want me to go out too much alone. I honestly didn't mind all the extra attention I was getting from him. I knew he was only doing it for my safety, which was a little disappointing. I did my best not to see it that way, however, and tried to the enjoy the extra time we were spending together. He hated the fact that this guy knew where we lived, and I had to do a lot of begging to keep him from picking up and moving right when he found out. We decided that moving was much too drastic of a decision to make right now.

"Bella are you ready?," I heard Edward call from the kitchen. Today I was starting my first day of work, and after all of the mess from the week I was extremely excited to be doing something fun.

"Yes!," I called back. Putting the final touches on my make up, "I'll be there in a second."

I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror. I knew I looked better than I have in days. Lounging around the apartment didn't call for cute outfits, so I have been wearing shorts and t-shirts all week. I decided on a black skirt and a red blouse to wear for my first day of work. (picture in profile) I was also wearing a pair of pointy toe heels, luckily, with a short heel. They were surprisingly comfortable, and I hoped I wouldn't fall too much throughout the day. That probably wouldn't make a good first impression. I clipped some of my hair back with a black and red hair band, and let my loose curls hang freely down my back. I also put on just a little bit of make up and black heart earrings. I turned and looked at Belle who was watching me from the bed.

"What do you think?," I asked walked over to her and stroking her fur. She licked me and wagged her tail excitedly, which I took as a good sign. After a week we finally got all of the blue paint off of her. Alice insisted we take her to a groomer, and they were able to get the color out of her fur easily. They also made it extremely fluffy and smell good. Belle seemed to like being groomed, and I knew it would probably become a regular thing.

I grabbed my blazer and walked out of the room feeling confident. I looked over at Edward and noticed he was gazing at me in a state of slight shock. I felt the heat creep to my face causing me to blush.

"Wow Bella, you look fantastic," he muttered appraisingly.

"Thank you," I answered blushing even more.

"I made some breakfast," he said nodding towards the table, "I thought the best way to start your day would be on a full stomach."

"And you were right, I'm starving. Thank you for cooking," I replied walking towards the table. Unfortunately, I tripped midway and waited for the impact of the fall. It never came though, because two strong arms wrapped around me before I hit the ground.

"Your going to break your neck before you even get to work," he said laughing and standing me straight up. It took a minute for him to take his arms from around me, and I was a little disappointed when he finally did.

"Well you can blame your sister and Rosalie for putting me in these death traps," I replied starting on my plate, "but thank you for catching me. It seems saving me is becoming a regular thing for you."

"Your welcome, and as long as I'm here I will save you when you need it," He replied with a smile, "Are you worried about your first day?," he then asked watching me intently.

"Not at all. I love photography, and any job I can get that am allowed to express that love through is going to be fun," I told him smiling back.

"Wow, I would love to see some of your work. You are so passionate about it, but I have never even seen any of it," he responded

"Well I guess if your lucky ill have to show you some of my stuff. Of course you would have to agree to play the piano for me. From what I hear your quite the Beethoven," I said smirking.

"I don't know about Beethoven, but I guess I am okay at it. I have played since I was young so now it just comes naturally to me. I think me playing the piano was one of the only things that kept Alice sane until she graduated," he replied in almost a sad way.

"She told me that your music was the only thing that kept her from having nightmares," I agreed comfortingly, "You know it wasn't your fault that happened to her. There was no way you or your parents could have known that was going to happen to Alice. It was really brave of you to find her and try so hard to help her get through it."

"I know. I just keep thinking if I didn't play the piano, she wouldn't have had to experience that," he answered drawing his eyes down to his food. Now I knew why he had yet to play while I was here.

"If you didn't play the piano, Alice wouldn't have got through it the way she did. She is happy now, and she isn't letting it effect her life. I think she would want you to do the same," I replied. I knew she would hate it if she knew it still affected him this way.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's just finding out he is out of jail has kind of brought all of those bad feelings back," he answered now looking at me intently.

"Well, we are all going to get through this. I'm not worried, and I don't think you should be either," I said grabbing his hand. I don't know where all of the confidence came from, but I felt it was the right thing to do. His face lit up, and I immediately knew I was right. If all I could ever be to Edward was a good friend, I think I could be okay with that. I pulled my hand away and stood up.

"We probably should get going if we want to both make it to work on time," I said grabbing both of our plates. I put them in the sink and walked back to the table. Edward seemed to be pondering something, but didn't say anything.

"Your right. Thank you for making me feel better. Nobody has ever made me see things that clearly before. I am glad to know you care about my family that much," he said appreciatively.

"You guys are all I have in LA. Of course I care that much," I responded grabbing my purse. He smiled and following me out the door.

**EPOV**

Never in my life have I found someone that makes me feel as good as Bella does. I would be lying if I said I wasn't on the verge of a mild breakdown after finding out about James. I knew I had been overprotective all week, but I couldn't risk something like that happening to anybody else I care about. Especially, someone I felt so strongly about like Bella. I knew it wouldn't be long before I admitted my feelings for her. I couldn't hold it in anymore. After the confidence she showed today, and the genuine affliction she felt for our situation I knew she was the perfect woman for me. It had only been almost 2 weeks, but you cant deny feelings like that. I would hold it in a little while longer. I didn't want to scare her away, and I wanted to find the perfect way to tell her.

"Edward, are you okay?," I heard Bella ask. I looked over at her and could see the concern on her face.

"I'm fine Bella. I was just thinking of how lucky we are to have you in our life," I replied honestly.

"I think I'm the lucky one. If it weren't for you I would still be looking for a roommate. Knowing me I probably would have ended up living with James," she answered with an easy smile. I could see the blush starting to fade. I was growing to love the color that hit her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

"I don't even want to think about you moving in with James," I retorted shuddering.

"Neither do I. Well I guess this is where we part," she said looking out the window at the large building that said Chic Magazine on it.

"I guess your right," I replied pulling to a stop right at the front door. I hopped out of the car and opened the door for her, " I hope you have a wonderful first day of work."

"Thank you. You have a good day to," she answered giving me a swift kiss on the cheek. I think I actually blushed when she did that. I saw the smile creep across her face as she walked away from me.

Man she was making it impossible to hide my feelings, and it looks to me as if its just going to get harder. I got back in my car and made my way to work with the imprint of Bella's kiss still burning my cheek.

**BPOV**

I don't know where all this extra confidence was coming from, but kissing Edward on the cheek was something I would not normally do. I couldn't help, but smile a little at the look he had on his face when I started to walk awake. I could of swore I saw a blush. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I walked into the building. It was massive and beautiful. It had marble floors and windows galore. There was also a beautiful spiral staircase leading up to the higher floors. I, of course, would be taking the elevator, because stairs were usually a hazard to my health. I walked into the elevator and went to the 7th floor. I noticed a few of the guys in the office staring at me curiously. I made sure to keep my head straight as I walked to where I was going. I didn't want to make people think I was weak or couldn't handle myself.

"Bella!," I heard Rosalie call from behind me. At this most of the guys in the room turned to look at me. I turned around and saw her hurrying towards me.

"I'm so excited you're here," she chirped, "I'll take you to where you will be working."

"Okay," I replied just as excited. I followed her to a big room. I saw a nice office set up to one side with a large computer. That would be where I edited the pictures for the magazine after they were scanned through. I looked around and saw where the set was for me to take my pictures. It had different lighting, backgrounds, props, etc. I had everything I could possibly need to take pictures. I followed Rose to a room next to the set. I saw Alice sitting in there looking through clothing samples.

"Hey Bella! I'm so excited you're here. Were going to get to work together most of the time," she said jumping up and hugging me, "I decide what clothes to put on our models for the pictures."

"And I take the pictures after your finished with them and the articles from the multiple workers around here, and set the magazine up to be published," Rose added smiling, "So I will get to walk in on you guys some to."

"Wow I don't even know what to say. This is overwhelming. I can't wait to get started!," I replied smiling at them.

"By the way Bella, your outfit looks great. Good choice. The guys in the office have been eyeing you since you got here," Rose said appraising my outfit.

"Yeah looks like you took some of our advice from shopping after all. I would prefer only one guy noticed you though," Alice agreed now looking at my outfit.

"Let me guess, Edward," I stated smirking.

"Well duh Bella. I have told you before, you and him are made for each other. Its only a matter of time," she replied standing up. I quickly told them about my conversation with him earlier, and the stunned look he had when I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rose stated laughing, "where did all this confidence come from?"

"I don't know guys, but I think I really am starting to fall for Edward," I admitted blushing.

"YAY! See Bella I told you! When are you going to tell him?," she asked excitedly.

"Woah, I didn't say anything about telling him right now. I just don't think it's the right time, and I would really appreciate if you guys didn't say anything either," I said now getting a little worried. I knew how out of control Alice could get about this stuff.

"Don't worry Bella we will leave that decision to you, but I wouldn't wait too long. I would hate to see him swept up by someone else," Rose replied, "Anyway we better get to work instead of sitting around talking."

"Yeah good idea. Let me go get the models. Bella if you want to unload your camera you can put everything together over there in front of the set. There is a stand that way," Alice said pointing it out to me. I quickly walked over and got into the swing of things. Taking pictures came naturally to me, and I couldn't wait to get started. After a few minutes some models walked in. The girls were all tall and skinny, which is what you would typically see in a fashion magazine. The guys were extremely buff and tan as well.

"Can we hurry up and get this finished," a girl with long dirty blonde hair said, "I have things to do today, and I am not in the mood to be here."

"Well you can leave my set then," I retorted pointing towards the door. She didn't move, and at my statement I had all of the models attention.

"My name is Bella, and I am your new photographer," I continued, "I'm not going to waste my time on models who don't want to be here. So like I said to Blondie here you can get off of my set if you aren't committed to your work. I'm not here to waste your time, so don't waste mine. I don't take crap, and if you want to keep your job here I suggest you remember that. Now if there are no problems with any of that I'm sure we will all get along fine. I think Alice would like to see you in her office now to put the appropriate clothing on you for this shoot."

"Dang Bella. I didn't know you took your work so seriously," Alice said admirably, "I think I could get used to this Bella. Alright guys follow me."

I could see some of the guys smirking at each other and staring at me, while the girls glared. The other photographer obviously was a push over. I could already see the blonde was going to annoy me. Alice told me her name was Jessica, and they always had issues with her.

Alice finished dressing them and set them up on set the way she wanted throughout the photo shoot. I started to take pictures of each model, some together and some apart. Everything went smoothly, besides Jessica of course giving me the most problems. She complained about every position I put her in, but I again told her she could leave if she didn't like the way I did things. Finally they left and I could concentrate on editing my pictures.

"Well, Mrs. Swan I think you are doing a wonderful job. It seems Alice and Rose were right about you. Its nice to see a photographer finally come in here and take charge as well. I have been having trouble with Jessica for months, but nobody would stand up to her. Welcome to the staff," A guy behind me said appraising my work, "I'm Mr. Anderson the owner of the company," he continued shaking my hand.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I really appreciate you offering me this position. I love photography, and I have had the hardest time finding a job in it," I replied. I could already tell I would like him.

"Well I knew anyone Rose and Alice recommended would be an excellent asset to the team, and I was right," he answered with a smile, "I will leave you to finish up your work. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Well I appreciate that. It is nice to meeting you," I replied. When he left I turned back to my computer and continued to work on my editing.

"Wow Bella, these pictures are great," Rosalie said looking through the photos with me.

"Thanks. Like I said earlier I love my work, and I try very hard to make it look good," I replied. It took the rest of the day to finish editing the pictures and hand them over to Rosalie. She told me that it normally took that long.

"Hey Bella," I heard Alice say as I was gathering my things up to leave, "I just talked to Edward, and we were thinking we could all get together tonight and have some dinner."

"Yeah that sounds good," I replied following her to find Rose. I ate a small lunch at the office with Rose and Alice instead of going out after the photo shoot.

"I told him we would take you to the restaurant," she answered. After finding Rose we headed to a small Italian restaurant on the edge of town. I was excited to hang out with everyone. We haven't had dinner together since I moved into Edwards apartment.

As we got out of the car and walked to the restaurant door to find the guys Alice and I froze. We saw James leaning against the wall two buildings down from the one we were going into to. He was careful to be far enough away that he wasn't breaking the restraining order, and he was watching us closely. Rose saw us freeze and followed our gaze. She apparently found what we were staring at, because she quickly dragged us into the restaurant to find the boys.

"Alice what's wrong?," Jasper said quickly when he saw the look on her face as we approached there table. He jumped up and wrapped his arm around her.

I looked at Edward, and he immediately saw the fear in my eyes. He knew what happened without having to ask. "Where is he?," he questioned standing up.

"Wait you mean that scumbag James is around here," Emmett said jumping up quickly.

"Guys just sit down. We will explain everything, but there is no reason to run out there throwing punches," Rose said pulling out some chairs. We all sat down and gave the waitress our drink orders before we started talking.

"Okay so you mean to tell me he is "coincidently" leaning against a wall two buildings down watching you guys," Jasper said skeptically.

"That's no coincidence. He had to have been following you. I think we might have a more serious problem on our hands than we thought," Edward said rubbing his temples, "He is keeping his distance from you well enough away that he isn't violating any rules."

"Edward we don't know if he is following us. He could have seen us get out of the car when we pulled up, and that's why he was staring. I mean he does live in LA now," I said thinking of a logical explanation.

"That may be true Bella, but its still fishy," Emmett said wrapping his arm around Rose.

"You know what guys?," Rose said straightening up, "I think we should go away for a little while."

"What do you mean?," Alice inquired looking at her curiously.

"I think we should go on a vacation. I have been wanting to go to the beach for a while, and I think now would be the perfect time. It will give us time to think about what to do. We can let Bella finish out this week of work and leave first thing Saturday morning," She said urgently.

"You know your right Rosie. I mean its getting close to Halloween, so maybe we could go to Florida and stop in Alabama on the way. I would love to go to one of the haunted houses. You know there is this haunted factory called Sloss Furnace I've been wanting to go to. We should do that," Emmett said getting really excited.

"So your suggesting we just up and leave for a while?," Edward asked seriously.

"Yes I am," She replied staring intently back. We all looked at Edward waiting for his thoughts. If anyone was going to stop us it would be him.

"I like it. Lets leave Saturday," He replied shocking all of us.

"Yay! Our parents have a beach house in Florida we can stay at. They wouldn't mind," Alice said excitedly, "We are definitely going to have to go shopping though. Do you know how hot it is in Alabama and Florida? It may be cold here, but we could probably still swim down there."

"Well how long should we stay gone," I asked now getting excited as well. I would love to experience some hot whether for a while.

"I was thinking about two weeks," Rose responded.

"Do you think I can get two weeks off of work? I mean I just started," I asked her and Alice.

"Oh definitely. Mr. Anderson loves us, and he loves you now as well. I will explain the situation, and he will have no problem letting us go for a while. We basically finished the photo shoot for the magazine today anyway," Alice responded now finally relaxing enough to eat her food. I realized how hungry I was and started eating my mushroom ravioli as well.

"So, heading to the beach for two weeks," Jasper said now eating as well, "I like it."

"And the haunted houses. Don't forget the haunted houses!," Emmett said excitedly. Great now I will have things jumping out at me, but the beach did sounds extremely nice after the stress we have been going through. After settling what time we were leaving Saturday, we finished dinner on a much happier note than when we arrived.

* * *

**So there you go. I realized what happened to Alice was horrible, but it really helps the story to progress. So now they are heading to the beach for two weeks, and who knows what could happen while they are away from the stress, especially with feelings running high. So anyway review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Sloss Furnace

**Alright guys, I decided to add a funny chapter to lead us off until we start our two weeks at the beach. Thanks for those of you who do review. I like knowing that there are people who enjoy my story. It keeps me wanting to write. Anyway I went to Sloss Furnace about 2 weeks ago so when I talk about it in this chapter, most of it is exactly what we experienced while going through it. Hope it gives you a good laugh! Review and let me know if you have some things you would like to see at the beach. Sorry ahead of time for any grammatical error you might find.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR LAZY BADONKA OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!," Alice screamed from the living room. I pulled the covers over my head, and cocooned myself even deeper into them. Maybe if I didn't respond she would leave me alone. I closed my eyes nearly drifting back off.. wait did she just say badonka?

BANG! I felt someone dive on top of me. Apparently, Alice wasn't going to leave me alone. I jumped so high, I flipped off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. I peeked out of my blankets to see Edward laughing his butt off, and Alice standing at the foot of my bed with a glare clearly etched across her flawless face. Alice may be short and pixie-like with her perfect pale complexion, green eyes, and short spiky brown hair, but she was ferocious when she had to be.

"Edward you let that little evil pixie run in here and attack! I though we were on the same side here," I gasped fighting my way out of the covers.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella, why would I stop something that will clearly make me laugh." he smirked as I continued to struggle with the blankets. Man I wrapped myself in there tight.

"Bella you better be off that floor and dressed in 10 minutes, or I am coming back in here. Next time I WON'T be so nice. We are leaving for the beach in 30 minutes," Alice said stomping out of the room.

The fright on my face as I fought even harder to get out of the blankets made Edward nearly fall over in hysterics.

Hey fancy pants! Why don't you stop your giggling and help me out of these blankets, or would you rather her come in here and kill us both. I would hate to tell Alice you were holding me hostage," I sneered at him. He couldn't stand when I called him fancy pants.

"My pants are NOT fancy Clutzebella."

"Oh no you didn't," I said kicking his feet out from under him, so that he fell down on top of me.

"Bella! Edward! don't make me come back in there!," Alice growled from the other room. I heard Rose, Em, and Jas bust out laughing.

Edward and I looked at each other in fear before jumping up quickly. I went to run out of the room, but Edward kicked the back of my knee causing me to collapse again. He then tried to run and jump over me into the living room, but I grabbed his foot mid jump and snatched him down with me. Unfortunately, by this point we were in the living room with everyone staring at us. Belle noticed us on the ground and pounced.

"Dude! you just got manhandled and by two different girls," Emmett snorted. We looked over at Alice cautiously, and of course, she was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at us.

"Bella, did I not just tell you to be ready in 10 minutes. I know you and Edward enjoy acting like 5 year olds, but some of us would like to get to the beach this week," she stated stomping over to me and snatching me off the ground. She then proceeded to smack me in the butt until I ran back into the room to get ready. I could hear Edward laughing behind me.

"You better shut your mouth right now fancy pants! don't make me come back out there," I yelled from the bathroom.

"Bring it on Clutzebella!," he yelled back.

"The only thing you better be bringing is your dressed butt out here with your bags ready to go," Alice threatened.

"Fancy pants? Really Edward," I heard Jasper choke laughing out loud. I smirked to myself. See if he ever lives that one down. I win again.

Mine and Edwards relationship had changed drastically over the past week. We quickly got past the trying to get comfortable around each other in the new apartment, and moved on to the smart mouthed sarcasm that apparently we were both holding in. The first day I called Edward a fancy pants when he stumbled out of his bedroom in pin striped pants and a pink polo shirt, I had started a war. From then on we have been picking on each other like crazy. Fortunately, I was loving every minute of it. It is so much easier to hide my feelings when I was joking around with him like this. Unfortunately, I was falling for the playful Edward even more than I was the reserved one.

I quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I then slid on some flip flops and darted out of the room. I ran smack dab into Edward hiding around the corner waiting to jump out at me. I should have saw that one coming simply because he had been doing it to me all week. I fell for it again of course and screamed bloody murder collapsing on the ground for about the 4th time in the past hour. This time everyone was in hysterics including Alice.

"That's what you get for holding us up," she stated all matter of factly with the same smirk I received from Edward constantly now. It was easy to tell they were related sometimes.

"Well since you think your just so macho jumping out at me like that, you can take your dandy butt in there and bring my bags out," I snapped jumping up and going into the kitchen to get me some food.

Edward just continued to laugh and went to retrieve my bags.

"Man you guys have gotten brutal with each other," Rosalie said with a huge grin, "I love it!"

"Sure, Sure you let Emmett the bear jump out from behind a corner and scare you. See if you like it," I said eating my pancakes. They apparently cooked while I was asleep.

"Oh silly silly Bella," she said grinning even bigger, "I scare him. He doesn't scare me."

"Hey I am not a bear," Emmett then jumped in, "And we will see who scares each other the most when we get to Sloss Furnace."

"Well Swan, at least your being the cocky little smart mouth I was used to. You being so shy was extremely odd," Jasper stated grabbing a piece of bacon off my plate. I swatted him away. Nobody eats my bacon.

"Oh really, because I liked the shy girl. I wasn't on the ground so much, AND I didn't have as many bruises," Edward argued dragging my bags out of the room.

"Hey you started it when you pounced out from behind that counter on me last week. I almost had a freaking heart attack. I still don't think my heart has slowed down to it's normal rate."

"No you started it when you called me a fancy pants and fratastic prat," he smirked back.

"A fratastic prat? Oh that's a good one. I'm going to have to use that one," Jasper said cracking up.

"Yeah especially considering he was in a fraternity in college," Emmett said clutching his sides in laughter. Edward frowned opening his mouth to protest.

"Okay guys," Alice interrupted pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, "Lets head to the beach!"

We all jumped up grabbing our bags and followed her out. As much as we were playing around we really were anxious to get to the beach. We haven't heard from James all week, but that almost scared us more. I put a leash on Belle, while Edward grabbed some of the bags. We knew she would love the beach, and we decided to bring her along instead of leaving her with his parents. We decided it would probably be easiest to take three cars in case we wanted to go to different places. So, I was riding with Edward in his Volvo, Jasper and Alice were taking her yellow Porsche, and Emmett and Rose were taking her red convertible mustang. We put Belle in the backseat and started driving. We were planning on stopping in Birmingham, AL for Emmett' Sloss Furnace visit that night, so I knew we would be driving well into the next morning. Edward agreed to let me drive if he got too tired.

"So, what kind of tunes you got for this ridiculously long drive we are about to endure?," I asked Edward already reaching to his CD collection.

"Just pick out whatever you want to listen to. I have a little bit of everything."

"Is the Debussy? Since when do you listen to Debussy? I thought I was the only weirdo that listened to stuff like that," I said in shock and clear admiration.

"First of all, listening to Debussy does not make you a weirdo. Your already a weirdo. The fact that you listen to Debussy and actually know who it is makes you a little less weird actually. Second off I'm a piano player, so obviously I am going to listen to something like Debussy. I told you I have a wide variety of musical taste."

"Ha ha ha your just so funny," I replied popping the CD into the CD player, "I think I liked you better before you started being a smart butt to."

"Oh you know you love my newfound humor," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah your just a laugh riot."

After nearly a day of random talking, a lunch and dinner break, and a long argument over which era of music was the best, we really were starting to get bored. I did not like being trapped in a car for this long, and I don't think Belle did either because she was becoming overly restless.

"Hey, I have an idea," Edward spoke up after about an hour of silence, while I attempted to read. Unfortunately, even though it was quiet between Belle's random spurts of trying to jump in the front seat and Edwards poking me or pulling my hair every few minutes, I didn't get past the first chapter. I closed the book for about the 16th time and looked over at him impatiently.

"What is it, because obviously you aren't going to let me read my book?, I asked bitterly.

"Well, you have read that book like 500 hundred times, and your silent reading isn't any fun for me," he pouted back.

"Oh please, would you like some cheese with that whine," I snapped back smiling slightly.

"And you say I'm the "funny" one. I was going say we should play 20 questions," he retorted amused.

"Okay, ill bite. What's the rules?" I asked, "and I know I'm funny ya big baby."

"Somebody is feeling extra feisty aren't they?," he replied even more amused, "the rules are we each have 10 questions to ask. The catch is when one person ask a question, the other has to answer that same question. That way nobody can cheat and steal a question. You also have to be completely honest with your answer.

"Okay sound interesting. You first," I replied now excited about the things I could learn about him.

"hmm okay what has been the scariest moment of your life so far?"

I thought for a minute before I answered with a smile, "probably when you jumped out at me from behind that counter. I told you my heart hasn't been the same since," he looked appalled until I continued now laughing, "I'm just kidding. When I was about 15 I fell down the stairs of a hotel we were staying at on vacation, and I went flying out of the second floor window. It's a wonder I'm not dead after that. I have never thought I was going to die more than in those weeks I spent at the hospital after the accident." I told him honestly. That's about the scariest thing I can think of that's happened to me, and of course its something I ended up in the hospital over.

"Wow you really are detrimental to your own health. Only you could fall down a flight of hotel stairs, and out a window, AND apparently live through it. You know how clumsy you are, so why didn't you just take the elevator?," he asked clearly surprised. Most people probably wouldn't have lived through something like that.

"Hey you didn't say I was going to get scolded for my answers! I'm just being honest, and the reason I didn't take the elevator is because I was following my parents. I cant help it if I trip a lot," I responded, "now you answer the same question, and get off my back fancy pants," He rolled his eyes before answering me.

"Well, mine is definitely when Alice was taken. I didn't think I would ever see her again."

"Yeah I thought that would be yours. Alright my turn to ask the question. Umm have you seen a movie or read a book that has had a big impact on you," I inquired impressed by my own question.

"Oh definitely Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Their love was an incredible depiction of how hard it really can be, and how even though you love someone with your whole heart and soul it can still come to a tragic ending. The way they were so willing to give up there lives for each other is mind blowing. I don't think you can ever imagine love that strong until you have experienced," he answered thoughtfully.

"Wow that's mine to. I have always been a fan of Romeo and Juliet. Even though their love did come to a tragic end, reading their story is one of the things that makes me want to find true love the most," I replied bewildered by how much Edward and I had in common, "love that deep is something not many people can find though. I think Alice has, and its very possible Rosalie has."

"Yeah I agree. Romeo and Juliet is also the reason I was never interested in being that guy that dated all of the women. I mean look what he did to Juliet's cousin. I understand he was irrevocably in love with Juliet, but he shouldn't have hurt her cousin the way he did," he said thoughtfully, "I also believe both Alice and Rose have found that real love though. I can't help, but be jealous of her sometimes."

"Yeah I know the feeling," I agreed still deep in thought. Edward really is different from most guys I have met. Not many would have a passion for Romeo and Juliet like that, or know who Debussy is.

"Well we can probably get one more question in before we get to Sloss Furnace," Edward voiced drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Alright well its your turn, so have at it," I replied curious about is next question.

"Which place would you definitely like to visit before you die?," he asked without even stopping to think.

I thought for a second before responding with," I think I would like to go to Paris, France. It's definitely not the only place I would like to go, but its one of the top on my list. It has so much romance and history in it. I would love to have the opportunity to visit the Eiffel Tower."

"City of romance huh? I wouldn't mind going there either actually, but I think I would like to take a cruise to an island or the Bahamas, something like that. I have never had the opportunity to take a cruise or visit an island, so that's definitely a top contender for me. My family traveled a lot, so there aren't many places I haven't been, but we never took a cruise for some reason."

"A cruise is definitely another thing on my list. I have never had that opportunity either," I replied.

I felt the car come to a stop and looked around at our surroundings. I hadn't thought much about our visit to Sloss Furnace, but now that we were here I was getting extremely nervous. Looking around the first thing you see are huge old, rusted factories, one of them looking like a water tower that said Sloss on it. We decided to leave Belle in the car and leave the windows cracked. It should take us too long to get through it. We got out of the car and walked over to where Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were standing.

"Um, who was the idiot that agreed with Emmett to come here," Alice shrieked all jumpy and obviously taking in her surroundings.

"Hey, you guys aren't scared are you?," Emmett asked with an evil grin.

"No," Edward and Jasper said quickly although they both looked nervous.

"Oh come on girls. Its not going to be that scary," Rose said looking at me and Alice. I knew I probably looked as white as a ghost. I felt Edward put his hand on my back.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the evil monsters," Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel the smirk without looking at him.

"I think its going to be the other way around," I whispered back, now gaining my confidence. I wasn't planning on looking like a baby in front of Edward, and giving him a reason to joke on me for the rest of this trip.

"Jasper you better not let them creepy things touch me," Alice said now grabbing his hand and walking towards the entrance.

**EPOV**

I can't believe we agreed to come to this thing. I was trying to look all brave and not worried about it with Bella, but I honestly hate having things jump out at me. I just hope I can keep my cool and not look like an idiot. I looked around once we paid our money and walked in. We were basically positioned at the entrance of the factory, which was located under a bridge. They had an extremely loud scary movie playing on a big screen next to the area your group stood to walk through the factory.

"Guys I really think this was a bad idea," Alice said fear in her voice, "I mean I looked it up, and this place is actually suppose to be haunted. What if some creepy ghost tries to follows us home. I mean I don't mind waiting outside, while you guys go through."

"Honey, I promise I'm not going to let anything hurt you," Jasper replied wrapping his arms around her waste. I noticed her calm a little as she relaxed into his arms.

"Guys this is going to be insane! Don't worry Rosie baby. I wont let anyone touch you either," Emmett boomed gleefully like a kid in a candy store, while wrapping his arms around her to.

"Oh please, I promise I'm going to be the one comforting you," she replied letting him keep his arms around her.

I looked over at Bella and noticed she was extremely quiet as we waited for our turn to go in. Apparently a guy dressed as an evil clown noticed to, because he walked up behind her and started breathing right on her neck. She immediately screamed and jumped into my arms. This haunted house might have been a good idea after all I thought wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I noticed Rose and Alice look at us curiously and smile.

"Thanks," she whispered clearly shaken up, "I, honestly, am not a fan of these things."

"Neither am I," I responded honestly, "but we will get through it together."

I was happy when she allowed me to keep my arms around her. After about 30 minutes we heard them call out the letter W signaling that it was our groups turn to go through the factory. Bella froze in my arms.

"Its going to be fine," I whispered while wrapping my arms even more tightly around her causing her to relax slightly.

We walked through the entrance of the factory with Rose and Emmett in the lead, Jasper and Alice in the middle, and Bella and I in the back. I knew the back was the worst place to be, but I didn't say anything. Walking in a guy behind a wall immediately jumped out at Emmett.

"Rosie lets go back, I changed my mind!," he shrieked now trying to run back. She grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him back to where she was. Apparently, she was right about having to comfort him.

"Nom you big idiot. This was your idea! Now get going," She snapped back now pushing him forward. She's a lot stronger than she looks.

I don't know if it was watching Emmett scream like a girl as things jumped at him from the ceiling and walls, but the factory wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There were multiple times when Bella nearly jumped on my back as the monsters would follow us through the factory breathing on her neck. Probably the funniest part of it was when we got to the clown section and had to use 3d classes. Alice screamed bloody murder when clowns started coming at her from all sides. Jasper was practically carrying her through the rest of it. One of Alice's biggest fears was clowns. She wouldn't have made it through if it hadn't have been for the splatter paint on the walls coming out at you with the 3d glasses. She apparently thought it was too "pretty" to miss. We arrived at what looked like a vortex and tried to walk through it.

"OMGOSH GUYS IM FALLING! WERE GOING UPSIDE DOWN! HELP HELP!," I heard Emmett scream like he was dying. Once I stepped onto the vortex with Bella I realized what he was talking about. When you stepped onto the platform you were forced to lean to one side. It appeared to be moving with you in it. Bella immediately stumbled, and I had to grab her to keep her from falling. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Oh god Edward, its worse with the glasses off," she shrieked now extremely wobbly. I finally pulled her through it when I heard Emmett's unmistakably scream and the boom boom boom of his heavy footsteps running.

Apparently a clown had jumped out at him again. After leaving the clown area we came upon an area that looked like a big haunted doll house.

"AHHHHHH EVIL BABYDOLLS!," Emmett screamed again running through the maze trying to get out. That's when one of the more evil looking dolls stood in front of him, and started whispering Emmett's name and started asking him to come play .

Rose was nearly on the floor laughing at the shock on his face when the doll knew his name.

"NO NO NO! WERE GOING TO DIE GUYS! RUNN! THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE," he shrieked nearly falling as he ran past the creepy doll.

"Thanks," Rosalie whispered to it now trying to find Emmett. When she finally did find him the sight that met our eyes had all of us cracking up. Even Bella and Alice forgot about their fear long enough to laugh. Emmett was curled in a ball in the corner of the factory trying not to look at the monster that was picking on him. I swear I heard him crying.

"Oh come on you big goof. I think I see the end," Rose said pulling him off the ground in clear amusement. When Emmett realized we were clearly at the end he ran full force towards the door. I knew what was coming before he even got there.

A guy with a chain saw jumped from behind the exit right at Emmett causing him to scream and flip backwards. Again we were all nearly on the ground from laughing so hard.

"This thing was worth it just to watch Emmett," Bella stated still laughing.

"Okay that wasn't so bad," Alice said jumping out of Jaspers arms.

"Oh please, I had to carry you through the thing," Jasper replied amused.

"So at least I wasn't screaming like a wild maniac all the way through it," She answered grinning at Emmett.

"Yeah I didn't think Rose was going to make it through it," Emmett said still trying to catch his breath. At that Rose popped him over the back of the head and mocked him running and screaming like a little girl.

"Rosie, that's not funny. It was scary," he whined.

"Well next time you will think before you make us go through something like that," She answered now walking towards the car with us following close behind.

"Finally we can head to the beach," Alice chirped excitedly skipping to the car. We didn't leave the furnace until about midnight, so I knew we were going to be driving well into the morning.

"Lets make a coffee stop at MacDonald's. If I have to stay away the rest of the way, then I'm going to need some help," Bella said now yawning.

"Bella you don't have to stay awake. I'm the one driving," I answered taking my arms from around her and unlocking the car. I hated letting her go, but I knew it would be weird now that she didn't have a reason to cling to me.

"Well if you have to stay awake, I'm going to as well to keep you company," she argued back getting in the car.

"Well if you insist."

We made the coffee stop with everyone else, before getting back on the road to head to Florida.

**BPOV**

I had my seat leaned back listening to Edward talk about some of the other books we were both familiar with. I couldn't help, but get lost in my own thoughts. Having Edward's arm around me at Sloss Furnace felt so right. When he took his arm from around me when we got to the car I found it extremely difficult not to protest. I was fighting the uncontrollable urge to grab his hand for the rest of the drive. I knew Edward was only try to comfort my fear, so I didn't want to push it.

"Earth to Bella..Whats wrong?," I heard Edward ask looking over at me clearly concerned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired. I cant wait to get to bed," I answered yawning for about the 100th time since we left the factory.

"Well we only have about 30 minutes left before we get to the house."

I couldn't hide the excitement on my face when he told me that. I turned around the give Belle some attention. While we were at MacDonald's we took her outside to stretch her legs. I knew she was as ready to be out of the car as I was. After 30 minutes, like Edward said, we were finally pulling up the gravel road to what looked like a mansion instead of a beach house. The house clearly backed up to the beach, and I couldn't help but wonder how rich Edward's family actually was.

After we all sluggishly grabbed our bags and walked into the house, I was again in complete awe. The house had five bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Three of the bedrooms had a bathroom attached, while there was one bathroom downstairs. There was also a huge kitchen opening up into a living room. A patio door opened up into a large deck with a boardwalk that led to the beach.

"Alright guys, Jasper and I are going to take one of the bedrooms with a bathroom. Rose and Emmett are as well I believe. You two can duke it out for the last one or just share," Alice said causing me to blush as she pranced off to her room.

"You can take it Bella. I don't mind using the downstairs one," Edward said now carrying my bags to the extra bathroom. I thought I heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I feel bad taking it from you though. You can have it," I replied nearly too tired to argue.

"Trust me, it's no issue."

After getting all our bags settled in it was about 5:00 am. We decided to get some sleep before doing anything else. After Edward left the room wishing me a goodnight I plopped into the large bed. It was clearly room enough for more than one person. I thought of how much I wished Edward was lying next to me holding me in his strong arms. With the picture of him in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So now we are finally at the beach after watching Emmett's more girly natu****re take over. Like I said before, review and let me know if you have anything you would like to see at the beach. I really would like to get more of a response than I have been getting before I jump into my next chapter. Your ideas help me figure out where you would like to see the story go****.**


	6. Who's Jealous?

**I won't always get the chapters out this fast, but I was so excited to get this chapter out that I just had to go ahead an write it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I added a lot of pictures for this chapter in my profile as well so make sure you check them out. Anyway read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

BELLLAA, OH BELLLAA! WAKE UP MY LITTLE SUNSHINE!," Alice chirped while pulling all of my curtains open and letting the obnoxiously bright sunlight pour in on me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00 in the after noon. I groaned and rolled back over. I knew staying at the beach with Alice of all people for the next two weeks was going to mean a loss of sleep. I mean we didn't get to bed until like 5 this morning.

"Oh don't be so grumpy! We're at the beach, and it's a beautiful warm day outside. Now get up before I make you," she said sternly while trying to tug off my blankets.

"Alice, leave the girl alone. Some of us can't be as annoyingly perky as you are in the morning," I heard Edward mumble. Apparently, he had just faced the annoyance of Alice waking him up as well. I peaked out of my blankets and nearly melted at the sight that met my eyes. Edward was walking around without a shirt on. His rock hard abs blew me away. I couldn't help, but feel extremely insignificant while looking at his god-like form. I knew Edward was gorgeous, but I never really took the time to truly admire his perfection. He had that tousled bronze hair that always looked as if he rolled out of bed without having to touch it. His emerald green eyes always gave me the feeling that he was looking right through my soul, and his body was sculpted and toned without a hint of imperfection. There was no way I would ever measure up with my plain brown hair, brown eyes, and horribly thin figure. Some girls like being thin, but I didn't enjoy being basically absent of curves.

"Bella seriously get the heck up," Alice said again this time snatching off my blankets. The act completely exposed my boy shorts and tank top Alice forced my to buy for this trip. She said my sweats and large t-shirts just weren't attractive in the slightest, and while we were at the beach I was going to look good even while I was sleeping for her sake. Little did she know I still snuck a pair of sweat pants into my bag. I looked over at Edward and noticed him eyeing my pajamas with a smirk. I immediate blushed, and when he noticed I was watching him he looked away quickly.

"Fine! I'm coming just chill out," I grumbled dragging myself out of the bed.

"Finally! Jasper made lunch, and then we're going to head out to the beach to soak up some sun. Later we will probably go out for a nice dinner," she said excitedly having it all planned out.

I didn't bother changing as I followed her down to eat lunch. Edward apparently didn't either considering I had to eat with his perfect bare chest sitting across from me. Jasper made sandwiches and chips for lunch, and I scarfed them down in no time.

"Dang Bella I think you can give Emmett a run for his money when it comes to how much you eat," Edward said watching me go refill my plate with seconds.

"Oh no she cant!," Emmett replied now jumping up to pile more food on his empty plate.

"Emmett this is not a competition. You probably should slow down," I said now watching Emmett eat his food at an inhumanly fast rate.

"Hey you big oaf! Stop eating so fast or your going to get sick while were at the beach," Rose said watching Emmett in clear annoyance. Seeing the look on her face caused Emmett to slow down slightly.

I felt a tickle near my leg and looked down. Belle was now jumping into my lap.

"Well hello beautiful. Did you sleep well?," I asked her now ruffling up her fur. She responded by licking me and wagging her tail.

"No, she didn't and neither did I. She kept trying to leave my room to go find you. I think she likes you more than she does me now," Edward responded grumpily.

"Oh, don't be so moody. I cant help she likes me more than you," I retorted smiling, "isn't that right my lovely," I asked her. She wagged her tail even more excitedly.

"humph! I am not grumpy. I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Clearly," I replied giving Belle my leftovers and taking my plate to the sink.

"Edward, we are at the beach. Are you really going to sit there and gripe about lack of sleep," Jasper asked him clearly annoying Edward even more.

"No, he is not. He is going to go get his grumpy butt ready to go swimming, and be a good little boy," Alice interrupted. Edward stood up to stomp off to his room, but I stuck my foot out and tripped him midway. He stumbled before catching himself on the wall causing us all to start laughing. Picking on a moody person always made my day more enjoyable… even if it was Edward.

"well well well, who's the clutz now," I asked him smirking. He didn't respond, but instead just stalked off to his room.

"Somebody does not do well with late nights," Rose said now walking to her room as well.

I was trying to put off changing into my swimsuit, but had no choice after I finished the dishes. I thought about the swimsuits Alice forced us to buy for the trip. She bought a pink strapless bikini with a zipper up the middle of the top with a little heart on it and the same zipper and heart on both sides of the bottoms. Rosalie bought a zebra print halter top bikini and low rise bottom emphasizing all of her curves. I was forced to buy a baby blue push up halter top bikini and a ruched-waist scoop bottom, which surprisingly gave me some curves. (pictures on profile). I quickly pulled on the bikini critiquing myself in the mirror before throwing a blue pullover that matched over it. I heard a faint knock at the door as I was sliding on my flip flops.

"Come in," I called walking to the bathroom to look in the mirror and brush out my hair.

"Hey Bella," I heard a velvety voice call back as that door opened.

"Well hello Mr. Moody Pants. Come to snap at me some more?," I asked clearly joking.

"No, I actually came to apologize," he said quietly.

"No need to apologize. We all are running off lack of sleep," I replied with a smile as I walked out of the bathroom. He froze as he looked me up and down causing me to blush. He quickly looked away and walked over to my bag.

"Well that's no excuse for how I treated you," he answered grabbing my hand and dazzling me with his gorgeous eyes. I could feel the heat rising to my face as he moved closer still.

"Well I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow," I murmured gazing up at him. I could feel him lean into me when..

BANG! The door slammed open and Emmett came flying in the room with a pink inner tube wrapped around his waist. Edward pulled away from me quickly, and I stood there in shock. I wanted nothing more than to go whack Emmett across the head at that moment.

"LETS GO SWIMMING!," He shouted jumping onto my bed like a little boy.

"EMMETT! WHAT IF SHE WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN CHANGING," Rose yelled running in after him and knocking him off of the bed in one fail swoop. He hit the ground with a thud as she stood over him glaring down at him. I noticed she decided to wear red cover up with her swimsuit.

"Ouch Rose! I didn't think about that. Sorry Bella," He said looking over at me.

"Well next time you will moron," she said stomping back out of the room.

"It's okay," I answered him following Rose out of the room and leaving a shell shocked Edward behind.

We met up with Alice and Jasper in the kitchen, who already had a cooler full of drinks packed to take to the beach with us. Alice decided to just pull a skirt wrap around her waist. I was jealous of the confidence she was easily able to portray. I could never walk around in a bikini top. The guys grabbed our bags and the cooler and we finally made our way towards the beach with Belle trailing behind us. Unfortunately, it wasn't a private beach and there were a few people out there with us.

Alice, Rose, and I decided to lay out on our towels and tan, while the boys played in the water with Belle. I could see many of the girls ogling at the guys sculpted forms playing around in the water. I couldn't help but get jealous when I noticed a particularly curvy blonde with a tiny bikini eyeing Edward with clear lust.

"Ugh look at those girls. If they get any closer to our men, there is going to be a cat fight," Alice said glaring at the three girls near the boys, one of them being the overly curvy blonde. Right as she said that the three girls walked up to them and tried to play with Belle who clearly did not want them to come anywhere near her.

"Oh that's it. I have an idea girls," Rose said standing up and pulling off her cover up, "And Bella you will do this. You have claims on him considering he tried to kiss you, and yes I did see that when Emmett busted the door open this morning."

"WAIT JUST A SECOND! WHAT?," Alice squealed bouncing on her towel.

"Well I was going to tell you before those skanks distracted me," I said viciously. The jealousy was definitely taking over. I quickly told them everything that happened this morning in my room with Edward.

"I knew it! I knew it!," Alice shrieked all bubbly, "I swear you guys are going to get together while were here."

"Maybe," I answered hopefully.

"Oh, this is going to make what we are about to do so much better," Rose responded now rubbing oil all over her body. I eyed her nervously knowing whatever was about to go down was going to be embarrassing.

**EPOV**

Walking out to the beach I couldn't get the thought of mine and Bella's almost kiss out of my head. I wasn't intending on kissing her, but something just took over. The worst part is she was going to let me until Emmett busted in nearly giving me a heart attack. I told the guys my predicament, while the girls were laying on their towels and we were attempting to boogey board with Belle chasing us.

"Well dude, if you really like her you should tell her. I am almost 100 % positive she likes you as well if what Alice is saying is true. I would hate for someone to snatch her up before you can. She's a great girl," Jasper told me honestly.

"Yeah dude! She's totally hot. Way hotter than Lauren ever was, and she doesn't back down to you the same way Rose is with me. It will be totally worth it if you tell her. I could do it for you. I have a way with words," Emmett added now flexing his muscles.

"Seriously Emmett, after you busted in and ruined our moment I don't think so," I retorted, "I can tell her myself."

We were interrupted when three girls walked over to us in bikinis way too small for there bodies. One of them tried to pet Belle, but she snapped at her causing her to back off.

"Hi boys," One said poking out her breast. I nearly threw up in my mouth at the sight.

"You guys should come out with us tonight. I know we could show you a good time," a blonde one said looking at me and licking her lips. We were about to say something when we heard the squish of the sand coming up behind us. I turned around and nearly passed out at the sight before me. Looking over at the guys it was clear I wasn't the only one.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella walked up with bikinis on that clearly looked good on there bodies, and they were covered in tanning oil. I didn't realize how amazing Bella's body was until I saw her in that bikini. I wanted to take her up to the room right then and there seeing that blue bikini on her and her wavy brown hair cascading down her back. I was expecting her to blush like she normally would when she saw me looking at her, but she just stared back at me in confidence. She then walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist kissing me on the cheek. My knees buckled, and I nearly fell before she caught me. What a change of events I thought. I noticed Rose and Alice walk over and kiss Emmett and Jasper full on the lips as well. The three girls that walked over to us looked appalled.

"The only one who is going to take our boys out for a good time tonight is us," Rose said glaring at them.

"That's right baby. Unless you would like to accompany one of these ladies tonight," Bella said looking up at me seductively.

"The only one I want to be with tonight is you," I responded wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me.

"Jazzy what about you," Alice said looking up at him while placing butterfly kisses on his chest.

"Mmm the only place I'm going is to that bedroom with you in tow," He said picking her up bridal style and walking away.

"Well ladies, I think they have decided to stay with their girlfriends. So, find somebody who actually enjoys getting laid by STD filled skanks," Bella snapped viciously while tightening her grip around me.

Rosalie started laughing while Emmett pinched her butt and they ran up towards where Alice and Jasper were now laying on a towel together.

The girls glared and walked away, and Bella and I hurled over in laughter.

"Oh that was priceless. I cant believe you guys did that," I choked out clutching my sides.

"It was Rose's idea. She was pissed when she saw those girls walk over," she responded now bending down to pet Belle, "And you, my sweet, nearly bit one of there hands off. Nice job." she told her now rubbing her belly.

"My girls sure know how to protect me from the evil blonde bombshell."

"Your girls huh? I don't recall ever being made your girl," she retorted jumping up and running off with a playful grin towards the rest of the group. If I have anything to do with it, she will hopefully be my girl soon I thought. I followed Bella and Belle up to the group with a new pep in my step.

**BPOV**

"Did you see the look on there faces? That was priceless," Alice squealed rolling over laughing.

"I know I can't believe I did that," I answered with an evil grin.

"Yeah Bells you were vicious. Talk about keeping your man in line," Rose jumped in with a smirk.

"He's not my man," I replied blushing.

"Oh its only a matter of time," Alice sang as Edward walked up.

"What's only a matter of time?," He asked now reaching us.

"Oh nothing… hey Emmett hand over that inner tube. I want to go play in the water for a little while. It really is warmer than I was expecting," I said pulling it away from him.

Edward followed me into the water along with Rose and Emmett, while Alice and Jasper went back to the house to clearly do what he suggested earlier. After a few more hours it was getting late and we all were tired and hungry. We dragged our bags back to the house to shower before dinner.

"Hey guys how was the beach! Dang Bella your red!," Alice said a little too perkily. I looked down at my arms and realized she was right. I must not have used enough sunscreen, "Go take a shower. I have some lotion that can keep you from peeling and take away the sting. I also picked you out an outfit to wear to dinner tonight. Its laying on your bed."

With that I went to my bathroom for a long hot shower letting the water pressure relax my muscles. I walked out and rubbed the lotion on me the best I could before putting on my dress. The dress Alice picked for me actually flattered me really well. It was dark blue sleeveless wrap dress with a deep V neck. She paired silver sandals with it. As I finished putting it on Alice and Rose came barging in completely ready and looking gorgeous as usually. Alice was wearing a bright yellow halter dress with white sandals, while Rose was wearing a white bowtie baby doll dress with black straps and white sandals paired with it as well (Pictures of dresses on profile).

"Alright Bella I'm doing your make up, and Rose is doing your hair," she said pushing me into a chair in front of a mirror.

"Yeah, we feel like tonight is going to be a special night," Rose agreed hooking up a curling iron. I decided not to protest considering I never won these debates.

After about an hour my hair was pulled back into a loose low ponytail with the curls of it falling down my back. There was small pieces of hair pulled out of the ponytail making it look more beachy than elegant, my bangs were swept across my face. My make-up consisted of a more shimmery silver palate matching the dress and shoes. She also added a light blush and lip gloss. After admiring myself in the mirror I was extremely satisfied with what Rose and Alice did and thanked them.

"COME ON GIRLS WERE STARVING!," Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Lets go before Emmett eats Jasper," Rose said giving herself a once over in the mirror before walking down the stairs. Alice and I followed in suit. When we reached the bottom of the stairs all the guys just stood there with there mouths hanging wide open.

"Bella, you look.. you look wow.. you look gorgeous," Edward stuttered walking over to me and kissing my hand. I instantly blushed at the intimacy. I looked over to see if anyone noticed and saw Rose and Alice being smothered in kisses by Jasper and Emmett. We walked out the door to the cars. The car ride to the restaurant was different than any I had shared with Edward. He couldn't keep his gaze on the road, because he kept looking over at me. He also took my hand in his and held it there until we reached the restaurant. The drive was a quiet one, but we didn't feel the need to interrupt the silence. It was peaceful and almost intimate to a sense. Again something was changing in mine and Edwards relationship, and again I liked it.

We decided on a nice Italian restaurant not too far from the house. I became extremely excited about this considering Italian is my all time favorite food. When we arrived at the restaurant we were quickly seated. Apparently, the guys called in a reservation while we were getting ready. We were seated by a hostess pathetically trying to flirt with Edward. I wrapped my arm around him possessively trying to ward her off. Edward chuckled at my efforts, but played along. When we had our orders taken the waiter ended up being a very flirtatious guy. Oddly enough he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Hi sexy, I'm Eric. What can I get for you?," he said in an attempt to be seductive.

"Um, I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I muttered quietly.

"Are you sure that's all I can get for you?," he asked with a wink.

"My girlfriend is fine," Edward hissed while grabbing my hand across the table, "Now that we have all ordered our food you can go get it. We would like to eat sometime tonight." Eric stalked off clearly angered by Edward's hostility.

"He is not getting a tip," Jasper said glaring at Eric.

"Hey that slinky hostess was no better," Alice piped in.

"Well if we weren't such a gorgeous group of people, we wouldn't be getting all of this attention. It's clearly our fault," Rose said laughing.

"Ain't that the truth," Emmett agreed fluffing up the little bit of hair he had. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. Emmett can make any situation ridiculously funny. After about 30 minutes we finally received our food. We took our time eating just to spite Eric, and by the time we left it was about 10:30. We headed back to the house after a delicious dinner.

"Margarita time!," Alice squealed jumping up and pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Alice makes insane margaritas," Edward told me seeing the skepticism come across my face, "She doesn't use much Alcohol. Don't worry."

I relaxed when he told me that. I have never been a fan of alcohol mainly because I didn't hold it well. After putting all the necessary ingredients together and putting them in cute little margarita glasses with salt around the rim, she handed one out to each of us.

"I don't want to drink this girly drink!," Emmett whined holding up his pink glass.

"Says the guy who uses a pink inner tube," I replied taking a sip of mine. Wow the drink really was good.

"Just try it Emmett," Jasper said nearly done with his. It was obvious he had been drinking them for a while.

"Hey this is pretty good," Emmett said now drinking quickly. After that everyone started talking and laughing happily. I took that opportunity to kick my shoes off and slip out of the patio door. I walked over the boardwalk to the beach and squished my toes in the sand. I loved walking on the beach at night. Just watching the waves wash up and seeing the dolphins jumped out on the horizon gave me a since of peace. I let Belle follow me out, and I watched her play around at the water's edge.

"Hey," I heard Edward's velvety voice whisper as he sat close beside me.

"Hey," I murmured back, "How did you know where I was?"

"I saw you and Belle slip out while nobody was watching. I thought it was an excellent idea."

"Well sometimes its nice to get away from everyone. Especially when your at a place where beauty is staring you right in the face," I told him now looking over at him.

"I know the feeling," He answered gazing back at me causing me to blush.

"Bella," He started grabbing my hand, "There's…well there's something I wanted to talk to you about." causing my heart to flutter more than it did earlier when he attempted to kiss me.

"What is it?," I asked curiously.

"Well it's just…," He started again but couldn't finished, because Belle took that moment to pounce on him.

"Funny how we keep getting interrupted," I said laughing at her.

"Yeah it is," he said pushing Belle off of him. She, immediately, ran back to the edge of the beach.

"You know what? maybe it would be easier if I approached this in a different way," he said pulling his hand off of mine.

He turned to face me and put his hand on the back of my neck rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Bella, I am about to kiss you like I have been wanting to do since the first day I saw you. If you do not want me to you can stop me now," He said leaning closer into me.

"I'm all yours," I replied with confidence.

With that he broke the distance between us crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him taking in every aspect of his taste and scent. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but when we pulled away my lips were swollen from kissing, and my skin was flushed. He had a goofy grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"Man you don't realize how bad I have wanted to do that," He said stroking my arm.

"I have wanted to do it just as much as you. I could have killed Emmett this morning," I replied with a smile.

"Well there is just one more thing I would like to ask," He told me facing me again, "Isabelle Marie Swan will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Edward "Fancy Pants" Cullen," I giggled, "Yes I will."

"If I wasn't so happy right now, I would protest your calling me that," He replied now standing up and sweeping the sand off of him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him, not letting go when I was up. Lets go walk along the beach. I love a good walk on the beach at night."

"Let me guess you love snuggling in front of a warm fire while watching a movie to?," I joked followed him down to where Belle was playing.

"As a matter of fact I do Mrs. Swan, and now that you are my gorgeous girlfriend you get to do it with me," he replied giving me a kiss on the lips, "And now I can do that anytime I want to as well."

"And so can I," I responded kissing him back.

We walked along the beach for about an hour playing around in the water and splashing each other. We were getting ready to walk back to the house when we heard a blood curdling scream unmistakably coming from Alice. We looked at each other in terror and took off towards the house with Belle running ahead of us.

**Haha left you with a cliffy. That's what you get for the lack of reviews. I'm planning on updating soon, but review and let me know what you thought of this chapter especially now that Edward and Bella are finally together! **


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Notes**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story, and a special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. I really have great plans for this story, and in order to make it the best it can be I would really like to get a beta reader. So as of right now I am looking for one. If you are a beta reader, or know of one that would like to work on my story with me please let me know. I will let them look at the chapters I have already posted and revise them, so that I can repost the better version. I will then start sending the newly written chapters to them to edit before they are posted. I am planning on giving whomever does it free reign to do what they think will help the story be better as long as it isn't too over the top. I will also be sure to give full credit to anyone who helps me. So review or private message me if you are interested. **


	8. First Date

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been busy with school and work, and I have also been working on a new story that I will put up after I get a few chapters written on it. I will still be keeping this story up though so don't worry about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! So read and review, review, review!**

**I want to thank my lovely beta reader, wickedlovelyink'd, for working so hard on trying to get my previous 6 chapters edited. Since she is busy working on those chapters, I'm going to let her catch up before getting her to edit this chapter. So, this one has not been edited yet, but it will be soon. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for an updated.**

**

* * *

**

_We walked along the beach for about an hour playing around in the water and splashing each other. We were getting ready to walk back to the house when we heard a blood curdling scream unmistakably coming from Alice. We looked at each other in terror and took off towards the house with Belle running ahead of us._

**BPOV**

We burst through the patio door sliding across the kitchen due to the sand that was still stuck to our feet.

"Alice! What the heck is going on?," Edward yelled when he noticed her all red-faced and holding a small tube of what appeared to be lip gloss.

"YOUR LITTLE MONGREL IS WHAT! SHE ATE MY LIP GLOSS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS LIP GLOSS COST?," she screamed at the top of her lungs now chasing Belle across the kitchen with a frying pan.

"You woke up the whole state of Florida over a tube of lip gloss?," Edward sneered back now rubbing the bridge of his nose. I noticed he did this a lot when he became overly irritated. Alice didn't respond, but continued to chase Belle around the house in a fit of rage. Poor Belle didn't know what was going on.

"Alice, do you really want to get arrested for animal abuse over a tube of lip gloss? I will buy you more if its that detrimental," I said while trying to keep the smile off my face. It was hard not to laugh at the hilarity of the situation, especially after the relief of knowing her screaming wasn't over something serious.

"Bella, I'm not going to have this dog eating my accessories for the next two weeks!," she retorted still loud enough for anyone to hear outside. She had finally cornered Belle, and I was waiting for the worse when Jasper glided across the room, picked up Alice before she got to Belle, and threw her over his shoulders.

"JASPER PUT ME DOWN! I HAD HER!," Alice shrieked trying to kick her way out of his grasp.

"No ma'am. Your coming to bed with me," he replied sternly now walking up the stairs with her still hanging over his shoulder. He looked back before getting to the top of them and mouthed what looked like sorry. I just smiled and shrugged in reply. Her protest finally stopped when the door slammed shut. I looked over at Edward, and the look on his face broke down any chance I had of keeping my cool. I started laughing to the point of tears. Edward looked over at me indecorously before joining in on the laughter.

"I can't believe she screamed like that over lip gloss. I would hate to see what would happen if Belle peed on one of her shirts," I said now clutching my sides.

"Seriously, I thought she was dying, or James had followed us and broke into the house. I nearly plowed her down when I realized what she was actually screaming about," Edward replied finally catching his breath.

I walked over to Belle and wrapped her into my arms trying to calm the trembling, "Aw you poor thing. Did big bad Alice scare you?," I cooed now stroking her fur, "I guess now you know not to mess with her stuff."

I stood up and Belle followed now wagging her tail. Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I sunk into them immediately, only now realizing how tired I was.

"I love how good you are with her," He told me while rubbing small circles on my back and kissing my forehead.

"Well I love her, and I like to believe she loves me to," I replied with a yawn.

"Oh, its clear she does. Now lets get you to bed. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow."

"Okay," I said without protest.

I was nearly asleep when I felt Edward's arms leave me and him slowly slide out of the bed, "where are you going?," I mumbled now opening my eyes.

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by staying in here," he answered half heartedly.

"Come back here. I'm more comfortable in your arms than any place else," I told him kissing him when he finally crawled back into the bed. He wrapped his arms back around me and started humming lightly in my ear. I was out within 5 minutes.

**EPOV**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH BELLA," Alice shrieked causing me and Bella to nearly jump out of the bed.

"ALICE! IF I HEAR YOU YELL ONE MORE TIME, IM GOING TO RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR HEAD! YOU BETTER BE GLAD I DIDN'T COME DOWN THERE AND DO IT LAST NIGHT," I heard Rose yell from the other room. I wondered last night why her and Emmett didn't wake up over the noise Alice made. Apparently, they just decided to stay out of it.

"Alice, honestly, get out of here," I told her now pulling the covers over me and Bella.

"Oh no you don't," she said ripping the blankets back off of us, "I want to know what is going on."

"Well Alice, I would have told you last night that Edward asked me to be his girlfriend if you wouldn't have thrown a hissy fit over that stupid lip gloss," Bella stated grumpily now getting out of the bed. I grinned at hearing these words. Last night had to be the best night I have ever had. I was fully expecting her to protest and push me away when I finally let her know how I felt about her, and that kiss, oh that kiss. I have never had a kiss so spectacular in all my life. I could feel the fireworks going off in my body just from touching her. I slept so well knowing she was in my arms, and I hoped that would be the first time of many. I had no doubt in my mind that I would be with Bella as long as she would have me.

"Edward! out now!," Alice shrieked now shoving me out of the door. I decided not to protest and let them have their inevitable girl talk. I nearly bumped into Rose as I stumbled down the hall trying to wake up.

"What's got you grinning like a love sick puppy?," she smirked now crossing her arms.

"Only that I am now a taken man," I replied now grinning even bigger if that was possible," Alice is drilling Bella on the whole evening now if you would like to join in on the fun."

"Oh this will be good. Congrats by the way," She told me while walking into Bella's room and shutting the door behind her.

I walked into the living room and noticed Emmett and Jasper lounging on the couch still in their pajamas.

"Hey guys," I said going to sit on the recliner opposite them.

"What are you smiling so goofy for?," Jasper asked amused

"Oh, I heard Alice squealing a few minutes ago. I know what he's smiling about! Sleeping with Bella, and I never thought you had it in you," Emmett said with a cocky smirk.

"I didn't sleep with her! I mean I did..but not..but not like you mean," I protested turning red, "I asked her to be my girlfriend last night," I finally said exasperated.

"Sweet man! It's about dang time," Emmett laughed giving me a high five.

"Congrats! I'm happy for you guys," Jasper added standing up, "well I suppose we should fix the girls breakfast. I don't think they are going to be down for a little while, if there talking about your and Bella's evening before Alice started yelling. Sorry about that by the way."

"Don't sweat it. After being Alice's brother, I know how she can get," I answered while pulling out the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes.

"Dude chocolate chip pancakes! No way! I haven't had those in ages!," Emmett yelled gleefully jumping up and down like a little kid. I just chuckled and continued to mix up the ingredients. By the time the pancakes were finished the girls were walking downstairs still in their pajamas as well. I looked over at Bella and beamed when I saw her smiling at me. I knew I could wake up every morning to her beautiful smile.

**BPOV**

"Okay now spill," Alice said the minute she pushed Edward out of the room. I started to say something before Rose walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Okay now you can start," Rose chirped sitting on my bed.

I told them how Edward followed me through the patio door last night down to the beach. Then how he sat down next to me trying to tell me how he felt before he finally had to give in and kiss me. I then told them about how he asked me to be his girlfriend, and about playing on the beach until Alice started screaming.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I ruined your good night," Alice mumbled looking down.

"Of course you didn't! We were getting ready to come in for the night right before we heard you," I reassured her.

"Okay good," she exclaimed now jumping up and down on the bed.

"So how was the kiss," Rose now jumped in.

"Oh guys.. It was amazing. I felt like my whole body was tingling," I told them, "I can't believe he really likes me."

"Well duh," Rose said, "We told you he did."

"So, do you know what he has planned today," Alice asked still bouncing.

"Alice sit still your making me sick," I answered, "And I don't know. He didn't say."

"Oh I bet its romantic. Edward is such a romantic kind of guy," Alice said even more excited as she and Rose both started doing a happy dance for me. I couldn't help but to join in on the girly dancing. I was too happy for words.

After our little spout of craziness we finally decided to make our way down to the kitchen to finc the guys. The mouthwatering smell of pancakes bombarded me the closer I got to the kitchen. When I made my way down the stairs I found Edward straight away standing over the stove. He turn around as if he felt my gaze on his back, and I smiled at him widely. He made his way over to me wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Good morning beautiful. I hope Alice didn't bombard you with too many questions," He said kissing me on the cheek.

"No, it was all good. Sometimes it feels good to talk to the girls," I responded now finding his lips to give him a proper kiss.

"Eh hem. Some of us are trying to eat here," Rose said now fake gagging.

"Oh shut up," I retorted sticking my tongue out at her.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?," Jasper asked looking up from his nearly empty plate.

"I was actually thinking of taking Bella on a real first date. So maybe you guys can have a date day to, and we can meet up later," Edward said with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Hmm I like that idea. Hey Edward can I talk to you for a minute?," Jasper responded now standing up from the table.

"Sure man."

Edward left my side, and Alice looked at me curiously. I just shrugged before picking up the empty plates and taking them to the sink. By the time I was finished cleaning them Edward was wrapping his arms around my waste with a huge smile on his face.

"So love, are you ready to get our day started?," Edward asked kissing me on the neck. Aw he called me love.

"Well, somebody has turned into quite the mush ball," I teased kissing him lightly.

"And here I thought I was being alluring," Edward responded with a chuckle," Now go get ready. Be sure to wear your swimsuit and sun block. Were going to be out all day."

"No hints as to what were doing?," I asked hoping he would give in.

"After calling me a mush ball, I think not," he replied with a smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me!"

I looked over and everyone was watching us with curious grins.

"Shows over fellas. Don't you have your own lives to preoccupy yourselves with," I declared making my way to the stairs.

"Oh, but you guys are just sooo entertaining," Rose retaliated sarcastically.

"Well they just make me want to throw up," Emmett exclaimed.

"Then you better get some Pepto Bismol, because its only going to get worse from here on out," I countered now running back, jumping into Edward's arms while wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him with more force than I had before.

"GROOSS! THAT'S MY BROTHER!," Alice shrieked now running from the room with Jasper in tow.

"AHH MY EYES!," Emmett shouted running after them.

Rose stood up and walked over us with a crap eating grin, "Well played sister, well played," she said slapping me on the butt. She then left the room to find Alice. I immediately started laughing.

"That was dirty," Edward said grinning down at me.

"That was funny," I answered now running upstairs to my bedroom. I pulled on my swimsuit before looking through my closet to find something to wear. Alice and Rose came barging in the room before I could even make a decision.

"So what are you going to wear on your date?," Alice asked walking over to my closet as Rose laid across my bed with a fashion magazine in hand.

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me what we were doing. He just said to wear my swimsuit," I answered her clearly baffled by all the choices I had.

"Well, he told me what you are doing so sit down and let Rose do your hair and make up, while I find you a decent outfit. No, I'm not telling you what your doing," she stated before I could even ask.

I huffed before walking over to sit in a chair, so Rose could start on my hair. After about an hour I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror and decided Edward and I were probably doing something extremely casual considering my hair was in a loose ponytail, my make up was very light and water proof, and I was wearing cut off jean shorts with a yellow halter top shirt that flowed away from my body. Rose also made sure to rub a ton of sun block on me after I got sun burnt yesterday. I stood up sliding on my flip flops and grabbed my camera bag before walking downstairs to find Edward. I decided today would be a great day to do some photography while we were out. He had on a blue pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt that matched them.

"You look beautiful as usual. Ready to go?," He said walking over to me.

"Yep I am."

"Okay you put Belle on the leash, and I will grab the cooler," He answered now grabbing everything before heading out the door.

"Come on cutie, we have a big date today," I told Belle putting her on the leash and walking her out the door towards the car. It felt so natural taking that dog everywhere we went now.

After getting in the car we drove a short distance before arriving at a pier full of boats. Edward started walking towards the pier and I followed with Belle walking beside me. He stopped in front of a large boat.

"No way," I stated looking at it shocked, "You rented a boat?"

"Yes I did," he answered amused.

"This is going to be so fun," I squealed before setting Belle on the boat and climbing on after her. Edward chuckled and followed me lugging all of the extra items onto the boat with him.

"So where is the captain of this thing?," I asked now exploring it with interest.

"Your looking at him," Edward informed me with a grin.

"Oh no, were going to die Belle," I said with clutching my hand over my heart.

"Very funny," he started the boat and navigated his way out of the pier expertly. We road for a long time with me sitting in his lap while he navigated, and Belle laying near us. I was lucky enough to get the chance to steer the boat every once in a while with Edwards assistance. He was a great teacher, and I learned how to drive it on my own in no time. It really was the perfect way to start our date. He finally pulled the boat to a stop in the middle of nowhere.

"So how do you feel about fishing?," Edward said standing up and walking into the cabin of the boat to grab what looked like a tackle box and a couple of fishing poles.

"Its something I'm actually good at," I replied thinking back to when I would fish with my dad over the summers.

"Excellent, then you should have no trouble setting up your pole and baiting it."

I took the pole from him and in no time had it set up and ready to cast.

"So, what did Jasper want to talk about earlier?," I asked him curiously.

"Well Bella, I cant tell you right now, but you will know later on tonight," he answered now casting his line.

"That's alright. Wow you really did pick the perfect date. I love fishing, and I love being out at sea alone with you. It's nice not having a bunch of distractions around," I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping you would enjoy this. It's not all I have planned though, but I figured we could catch enough fish to make dinner for everyone tonight," he told me kissing me on the forehead.

"Everyone will appreciate that."

After a couple of hours of goofing off, catching a ton of fish I had never seen before, and watching Belle chase a grab around the boat that had somehow made it on board, we finally put the fishing supplies up. Edward then walked over and pulled out a couple of drinks out of the cooler and grabbed a picnic basket from the cabin of the boat.

He pulled out a bag of chips, and a couple of sandwiches.

"I hope sandwiches are okay. I figured we could eat a light lunch, so we would have room for dinner tonight," he said seeking my approval.

"it's the perfect meal after a day of fishing," I assured him pecking him on the cheek. He pulled out some food to give Belle as well and filled a bowl full of fresh water from one of the bottles for her. After finishing up the sandwiches he pulled out two pieces of cheesecake he apparently made while I was getting ready today.

"Edward you didn't have to make cheesecake," I told him taking a bite out of it. It was delicious of course.

"Love, your worth it," he answered feeding me a strawberry. I giggled before accepting it. I couldn't believe how perfect this date already was.

"So, are you ready for phase 2 of our first date?," he asked now putting away the picnic basket.

"Definitely, I want to see if you can make it any better," I answered following him to the cockpit of the boat. He started the boat again steering it until we were going towards a more rocky area of the sea. When he parked it we were at an embankment full of rocks and a waterfall trickling down through them. It was gorgeous. He helped me climb out of the boat and lead me through the rocks to a huge swimming area. I was speechless at its beauty.

"How did you know this place was here?," I inquired.

"I used to come out here all the time with my parents when I was younger. Do you like It?," he asked sheepishly.

"Its perfect."

"Well then your going to love this," he pointed to the swimming area and I immediately noticed a fin in the water.

"Oh my gosh! is that a dolphin!," I squealed for the second time today. I apparently was taking a leaf out of Alice's book.

"Yes it is. I thought it would be fun to swim with dolphins," Edward answered now pulling his shoes and shirt off. I pulled my clothes off as well following him to where the dolphin was. I have always wanted to swim with dolphins.

"So this is Delilah and this is Benny (pictures on profile)," he told me pointing to the two dolphins that had now popped there head out of the water to look at us, "They have been here for a long as I can remember."

I reached my hand out and Delilah made her way over to me so I could touch her. They were like big rubbery dogs. Belle didn't know what to think of them. She would run up to them and then run away when they got too close to her.

I watched Edward slide Into the water, and I followed him in. It was surprisingly warm. Benny popped up In front of me quickly, and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Hold on to the front of his fin and he will swim you around the area," Edward told me pointing out where I should hang on. I did as he said and Benny streaked through the water with me on his back. I shrieked In laughter as Edward now followed me on Delilah. It was probably the coolest thing I had ever experienced. We swam and played with dolphins until we began to lose sunlight. I made sure to take my camera out and snap a ton of pictures of the area. I couldn't wait to get them printed. Edward starred in many of them along with Belle, Benny, and Delilah. At one point I set the camera on a rock so I could take a picture of Edward with his arms wrapped around my waist in the water and Benny, Delilah, and Belle surrounded us. I knew it was going to be a picture I framed.

"Alright dear, we unfortunately have to leave," Edward said pulling himself out of the water.

"Aww! I don't want to," I whined.

"I promise we will come back before we go return to LA," he told me now helping me out of the water and drying Belle off. She finally got used to the dolphins and jumped into the water with us. Reluctantly, we climbed back onto the boat and started heading back to the beach house.

"Edward this is the best date I have ever been on. Thank you so much," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck as we stopped the boat to watch the sun go down.

"I would do this and more for you my love," he responded wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me into a breathtaking kiss begging entrance into my mouth with his tongue. I felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment. I was pulled out of my daze when I heard a click and turned around to see where it was coming from. Belle had hit my camera and it took a picture in our general direction. I was definitely interested to see how that one turned out. We started the boat shortly after and were home in about an hour and a half. I was excited to tell Rose and Alice about my fabulous date, but was shocked to find neither of them were home.

* * *

**So I'm sorry I left you with somewhat of a cliff hanger, but I think you will appreciate the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this extra fluffy chapter! Make sure to leave me some reviews telling me what you think.**


End file.
